


In der Stunde der Not

by Arctic14



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic14/pseuds/Arctic14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein missglückter Kontaktversuch lässt Captain Kirk in den Händen von schonungslosen Wilden zurück, während die Sensoren der Enterprise durch einen Ionensturm blockiert werden.<br/>Spock jedoch  scheut vor nichts zurück, um seinem Captain, dem Mann für den sein Herz heimlich schlägt, zu helfen. Er kann nur hoffen, dass seine Fürsorge und Liebe genug sind um Jim über das traumatische Erlebnis hinwegzuhelfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Stunde der Not

**Author's Note:**

> I categorized this as an Star Trek: Original Series Story, but it could also be seen as Abrams Universe. Enjoy!

Hände, überall, an seinen Kleidern, auf seiner Haut, in seinen Haaren. „Nein.“ wimmernd rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen, den Kopf in die Ecke der kalten Zelle gedrückt, so weit es ihm die Fesseln erlaubten. Schon wieder eine Hand auf seiner nackten Schulter - er war entblößt. Mit einem tiefen stockenden Atemzug versuchte er sich auf das vorzubereiten was jetzt kommen musste: der Druck eines steifen Geschlechts gegen seine geschundene Haut, den fahrigen Griff wieder eines anderen betrunkenen Soldaten. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, nein, aber trotzdem begann sein ganzer Körper zu zittern und eine Träne bildete sich in seinem Augenwinkel. Er hatte sich noch nicht umgedreht, und er würde es auch nicht von alleine tun. Diese Genugtuung sollten sie nicht auch noch haben, seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung zu sehen.  
Aber nichts geschah, bis die Hand etwas fester zugriff – jetzt!- Jim ließ den Kopf ein Stückchen weiter sinken und drückte sich mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft an die kalte Steinmauer. Alles war besser auf seiner Haut, als die Berührungen all der Männer die ihn benutzt hatten. 

Aber dann drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, die noch einmal zu hören er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. „Captain!“ Diese Stimme war das einzige, dass ihn die ganze Zeit bei Verstand gehalten hatte, aber sie konnte nur eine Einbildung sein, - es war nicht möglich, dass diese Stimme an diesen Ort kam. „Nehm deine schmutzigen Hände von mir!“ zischte er ohne seinen nächsten Misshandler anzusehen und tatsächlich die Hand löste sich augenblicklich, und er merkte wie der Mann hinter ihm einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück tat. „Verzeihen sie, Captain!“  
Der nackte Mann in der Ecke dessen Aussehen nichts mehr mit dem eines Flaggschiff Captains gemein hatte, zuckte bei dem Titel unwillkürlich zusammen. „Nenn mich nicht so!“ und resignierend flüsterte er „Es gibt nur einen der mich bei diesem Titel nennen darf.“  
Ein Luftzug fuhr von irgendwo an der Mauer entlang und verstärkte sein Zittern. Was war seine Würde schon wert, wenn er in wenigen Momenten schon wieder zum Vergnügungsspielzeug des nächsten Barbaren wurde. 

„Jim.“ Es war wieder die selbe Stimme, Spocks Stimme, nur weicher und sie sprach sein Namen. „Ich bin es, Spock, sehen sie mich an!“  
Zitternd folgte der Captain der Aufforderung den Keim der Hoffnung in ihm erstickend. Es konnte nicht Spock sein, es war nur wieder eines ihrer Spielchen. Doch woher sollten sie wissen, dass es der Erster Offizier war, nach dem er sich am meisten sehnte? - egal! Und dann sah er auf und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was seine Augen ihm sagten. Noch nie hatte er etwas schöneres gesehen, als jetzt das verschmutzte Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers, mit Haaren, die aus ihrer gewohnten Ordnung geraten waren, und einem sorgenvollen Blick in den tiefen Augen.  
„Spock!“ der Name kam ihm nur kratzend über die Lippen, doch er enthielt alle Verzweiflung, die Jim jetzt nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchte.  
„Ja Captain.“ Der Erster Offizier näherte sich ihm wieder und Jim konnte nur starrend seine Bewegungen verfolgen, bevor sein Freund innehielt ohne ihn zu berühren. „Darf ich?“ Spocks Ton war ernst, seine Augen nur auf das Gesicht des Captains gerichtet, und Jim war froh, dass sie nicht über seinen geschundenen Körper wanderten. Schwach zu nicken war alles was er noch vermochte und dann zerschnitt Spock die Fesseln hinter seinem Rücken und an seinem Hals und als ihn das Seil nicht mehr hielt sackte Jim haltlos in sich zusammen.  
Kurz vor dem Boden jedoch fingen ihn die starken Hände seines Erster Offizier auf. „Captain, wir sollten diesen Ort verlassen.“ sagte dieser sanft, den etwas kleineren Mann halt gebend an sich drückend, aber in Jims Ohren verschwamm die Stimme zu unzusammenhängenden Lauten, alles, was er noch wusste, war, dass das Spocks Stimme war, und dass er in diesen Armen in Sicherheit war und so schlang er seine Eingene um den Hals seines Erster Offiziers, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen warmer Schulter.  
Tief atmete er den Geruch seines Freundes ein. Er hatte schon immer bewundert, wie der Vulkanier den Geruch seiner Heimat, von Wüste und Wärme mit sich trug.  
Spock versteifte sich kurz. Die Nähe des Captains war ungewohnt und er musste seine telepathischen Schilde stärken um nicht die Privatsphäre des anderen Mannes - gerade in solch einer Situation - zu verletzen, doch Jim war über die Jahre sein Freund geworden, mehr als ein Freund vielleicht, auf jeden Fall aber ein Freund der ihn braucht, und die Nähe war nicht unangenehm.  
Ohne Jim loszulassen, löste er seinen Mantel von den Schultern und legte ihn dem Mann um, der sich fest an ihn geklammert hatte. Der Captain war in einem Schockzustand, doch Spock würde ihn schon hier herausschaffen, und wenn es das letzte war, das er tat. Seinen impulsiven Gedanken für spätere Meditation zurückdrängend, drehte er sich in der zangenartigen Umarmung, sodass der Captain jetzt an seinen Rücken gepresst stand. Dann holte er Luft und hob ihn auf seinen Rücken. Den Mantel, mit dem er den Captain bedeckt hatte, band er um seinen Bauch um den nicht gerade leichten Mann auf seinem Rücken ein wenig zu befestigen, und Jim krallte sich immer noch noch wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn.  
Der Captain hatte seinen Kopf jetzt auf Spocks linkte Schulter gelegt und drückte das Gesicht gegen den Hals des Erster Offiziers. Sein Atem wurde langsam ruhiger während Spock seinen mühsamen Weg durch die Barackensiedlung suchte, immer im Schatten der Dunkelheit an die Mauern gepresst.  
Zu der Zeit, als Spock die letzte Hütte hinter sich ließ und leisen Schrittes im Wald untertauchte, war der Captain auf seinem Rücken einfach eingeschlafen. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Erster Offiziers. Das Schlimmste war überstanden. 

***

In seiner improvisierten Höhle angekommen, ließ er sich vorsichtig auf die Knie sinken. Die Glut des Feuers der vergangenen Nacht strahlte noch Wärme. Um mehr würde er sich später kümmern. Vorsichtig löste er den festen Griff des Captains um seinen Hals und bettete den anderen Mann auf dem rohen Stein und unter all der Kleidung, die er entbehren konnte.  
Der Zustand des Captains war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, auch wenn die eigentlichen Verletzungen nicht lebensbedrohlich waren. Während er die Zeit kalkulierte, die der Ionensturm sie noch auf diesen Planeten bannen würde, ging er im Geist die Verletzungen durch, die er an Jim gesehen hatte. 23 kleinere Schnitte an Oberkörper, Armen und Beinen, eine sich bereits blau färbende Schwellung über dem linken Auge und eine auf der rechten Wange, Striemen wie vom Einwirken einer primitiven Peitsche, und schließlich... Spock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte seine Vulkanische Objektivität zu wahren. Er würde drüber Meditieren müssen, seine Kontrolle ließ nach, doch der Captain hatte Priorität.  
So erhob er sich, seine Muskeln schmerzten nur ein wenig, dank seiner Physiologie, und er verdrängte sein eigenes Unwohlsein. Er musste ein Feuer machen, Wasser abkochen und die Wunden des Captains säubern.  
Viele Schritte kam er aber nicht bevor ihn ein Stöhnen und dann ein verzweifelter Ruf „Spock!“ wieder an das Bett des Captains stürzen ließen. „Spock?“ „Ja Captain, Jim, ich bin hier.“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er die Hand seines Freundes genommen um ihm mit Kontakt zu versichern, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Jims turbulente Gefühle strömten wie ein Hagelschauer auf ihn ein, doch er entzog sich ihnen nicht. Konzentriert unterdrückte er seine eigenen Bedenken und sendete Ruhe und Sicherheit durch ihren Kontakt. Er drückte die Hand in seiner fester und Jim erwiderte die Geste.  
Aus halboffenen Augen sah er seinen Erster Offizier eine Weile an, bevor er sie müde schloss. „Ich dachte sie wären nur ein Traum gewesen. Für eine kurze Zeit dachte ich, ich wäre wieder...“ seine Stimme erstarb und Spock drückte seine Hand beruhigend. „Nein, Jim, sie sind in Sicherheit. Ich werde nicht weit gehen, aber das Feuer muss angezündet werden und ich muss ihre Wunden säubern.“  
Der Captain versteifte sich deutlich bei den letzten Worte doch trotzdem ließ er mit gesenkten Augen langsam Spocks Hand los. „Ja, Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... ich...“ er kam nicht weiter, aber Spock wusste auch so was der Captain ausdrücken wollte. „Es ist in Ordnung, Captain.“ Antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, denn tatsächlich war ihm die Nähe zum Captain komischerweise nicht unangenehm.  
„Wollen sie etwas trinken.“ Erst jetzt merkte Jim, dass ihm die Zunge am Gaumen klebte und er nickte ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
Spock brachte ein Gefäß, half ihm sich aufzusetzen und Jim trank dankbar bevor er sich wieder hinlegte. Jetzt konnte der Erster Offizier sich dem Feuer widmen. Glücklicherweise hatte er am vergangenen Tag einen Vorrat von trockenem Holz angelegt, dass er kurzerhand mit einem etwas modifizierten Phaserstrahl entzündete.  
Er war keine Minute am Werk, bevor Jim nachdem er kurz eingenickt war wieder mit schreckensweiten Augen auffuhr. „Nein!“ schrie er und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor seine Augen seine Umgebung fixierte, den besorgten Erster Offizier, der vor ihm kniete und er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug zurück auf den harten Boden fallen ließ. Bald hatte sich sein Herz wieder beruhigt, und er schloss die Augen, eigentlich aber war Schlafen gar nicht das was er wollte. Wenn er schlief, warteten nur die Bilder seiner Gedanken auf ihn, wenn er wach war, war er jedoch bei Spock.  
„Könnten sie …“ begann er zögernd und brach dann ab. „Egal was es ist, Captain, ich werde mein bestes geben.“ versicherte der Erster Offizier. „Könnten sie mir etwas erzählen, während sie Feuer machen und so?“ beschämt von seiner eigenen Schwäche traute er sich gar nicht aufzusehen. „Ihnen etwas erzählen? …“ Spock fragte sich sicher was das nützen sollte. „Natürlich kann ich das tun.“ „Es ist nur so...“ setzte Jim zu einer unlogischen, menschlichen Erklärung an: „wenn ich ihre Stimme höre, weiß ich dass ich in... weiß ich dass ich wirklich hier bin.“ verständnisvoll nickte Spock und das gab Jim Mut für die nächste Bitte. „Erzählen sie mir etwas über ihren Planeten!“  
Schmunzelnd, der Captain konnte es ja mit geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen machte sich Spock an die Arbeit und erzählte dabei über Flora und Fauna, Selaths, die Jäger der Wüste, die alten Kulturen der Vulkanier vor der Zeit Suraks, den Rosengarten seiner Mutter und die Strenge seines Vaters... Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte seine tiefe Stimme Jim in einen Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf gelullt, aber der Erster Offizier erzählte immer weiter. Er redete, während er neben dem Captain an der Steinwand lehnte um etwas Ruhe zu finden, wenn Meditation ausgeschlossen war und um zu warten, bis das Wasser, das er mit dem Phaser aufgekocht hatte auf eine angenehme Temperatur abgekühlt war.  
Und dann war es soweit, er musste sich um die Wunden kümmern. Vorsichtig rüttelte er Jim an der Schulter, der dieses Mal nicht so stark aufschreckte, doch aber alarmbereit mit immer noch müder Stimme fragte: „Was ist los.“ „Ich muss ihre Wunden säubern, Captain.“ sagte Spock und erlaubte sich nicht seinen Blick von den jetzt doch etwas unsicher gewordenen Augen des Captains zu nehmen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich die Anwesenheit von Doktor McCoy. Auch wenn er dies natürlich nie offen ausgesprochen hätte war Pille, wie Jim ihn immer nannte, ein besserer Arzt als er. „Ich weiß!“ Jim entblößte entschlossen seinen Oberkörper - Es war ein Platz so gut wie jeder andere um anzufangen, einer der gut war um sich an die notwendige Berührung zu gewöhnen. Er folgte jeder Bewegung von Spocks Händen mit seinen Augen.  
Es waren nur zwei oberflächliche Schnitte, die sich über seine Brust zogen, aber die Ränder waren gerötet, vom Dreck, der in ihnen klebte. Mit ausdrucksloser Mine, für die Jim sehr dankbar war, machte sich Spock ans Werk. „Drehen sie sich bitte auf den Rücken!“ sagte der Vulkanier letztendlich und half dem Captain, dessen ganzer Körper bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte, jetzt, da er nicht mehr so sehr unter Schock stand.  
Hier sah das ganze schon schlimmer aus und Spock presste die Lippen aufeinander vor Wut. Hätte er Zeit, müsste er sich nicht um den Captain kümmern, würden die Verantwortlichen dafür büßen, was sie getan hatten. Seine eigenen Gedanken erschreckten ihn nicht mehr. Kaiidth, manchmal konnte er das Blut seiner Ahnen nicht ganz unter Kontrolle halten.  
Er begann an den Schultern, und arbeitete sich nach unten vor über die Haut, die von Striemen einer Peitsche, kleinen Stichen und Schnitten übersät war. Es brauchte keinen Fachmann um zu sehen, dass wer auch immer das getan hatte, den Schmerz nicht zugefügt hatte um zu töten, sondern nur um sich am Leiden zu laben.  
Spock atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Als er sich dem Lendenbereich des Captains näherte, begannen dessen Hände wieder zu zittern, und obwohl Jim sie um es zu verstecken zu Fäusten ballte, wusste Spock natürlich was es bedeutete.  
Bevor er seinen Freund weiter abdeckte hielt er inne. „Captain, ich wäre soweit fertig mit dem Rücken. Ich würde unten weiter machen, doch wenn es ihnen lieber ist, können sie die privaten Teile ihrer Anatomie selbst übernehmen, und ich kümmere mich solange um das Feuer.“ Jim hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt. Kurz schloss er die Augen und ließ zwei stillen Tränen ihren Lauf. Er hatte Spock nicht verdient und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so dachte. Aber er war auch realistisch. Selbst konnte er die Teile von sich nicht richtig sehen, die jetzt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, geschweige denn sie in seinem Zustand versorgen, und auch wenn die Vorstellung dort berührt zu werden Übelkeit in ihm Aufsteigen ließ, so war es doch nur Spock. Es musste immer daran denken, es war nur Spock, nur Spocks Hände und so schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann, tuen sie es, aber...“ als nichts weiter kam und Jim sich die nächsten Worte verbiss, nickte Spock. „Ja, Captain.“  
Er begann wieder über Belangloses zu reden und Jim schloss dankbar die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf diese Stimme, vielleicht konnte er so den Rest ausschalten, aber dem war nicht so. schon als Spock den Mantel wegzog und er den kühlen Windzug an seiner geschundenen Haut spürte wäre er am liebsten davongerannt, aber mit verkrampften Fäusten und zusammengepressten Beinen blieb er liegen. Er wusste, er musste sie öffnen um Spock Zugang zu gewähren, wusste das ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte, aber er konnte nicht. Es war die selbe Position in der ihn die Soldaten immer und immer wieder genommen hatten. Er hatte sein Gesicht auf den Kalten Stein gedrückt, sie mussten am Anfang zu zweit seine Beine auseinander drücken um ihn zu bändigen, einer hatte dann seine Hüfte angehoben und in seiner Lust ohne Vorbereitung in seinen Körper gestoßen. Am Anfang hatte er es ohne jeden Laut ertragen, doch irgendwann war seine Beherrschung gebrochen, er hatte den Tränen und dem Stöhnen vor Schmerzen freien Lauf gelassen, aber es hatte die Situation auch nicht verbessert.  
Jetzt lag er hier und er konnte nicht anders, als an das Stechen in seinem Inneren, an die geschwitzten Körper in und auf seinem zu denken und ein gebrochenes „Warte!“ entrang sich seiner Kehle. Der Erster Offizier hielt sofort inne und vermied es seinen Freund zu berühren, während er geduldig wartete.  
„Ich kann es nicht so rum.“ murmelte Jim schwach, den Blick des anderen Mannes vermeidend, während er sich vorsichtig auf dem Rücken drehte. Einen Moment atmete er tief durch und mit seinem Mantra – Es ist Spock, nur Spock! - in Gedanken, winkelte er schließlich die Beine an und spreizte sie. Er konnte nicht zu sehen, wollte nicht sehen, wie sein Erster Offizier reagierte, so drehte er den Kopf zum Feuer und presste die Augen zusammen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich noch stärker, falls das möglich war, doch er ließ alles geschehen, wusste das es nötig war.  
Spock war froh, dass Jim sich abgewendet hatte, denn sonst wäre ihm sicher der besorgte Ausdruck, und die Wut nicht entgangen, die abwechselnd über die sonst so ausdruckslose Mine des Vulkaniers wanderten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das volle Ausmaß der Misshandlung bewusst. Jims ganzer privater Bereich war verkrustet, mit Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten, an die Spock gar nicht denken wollte. Nicht hatten sie ihn nur als Hülle ihrer kranken Lust genutzt, sondern auch empfindlichere Teile seiner Anatomie verletzt. Während sein menschlicher Part emotional reagierte, katalogisierte der Vulkanier in ihm jeden Schnitt, jeden Blauen Fleck, jede Stelle wo die Haut durchbrochen war, und Spock wusste, dass das nicht alles war. Solche Wunden vergingen, aber die in Jims Psyche würden schwerer zu heilen sein. Vorsichtig, gab er seinem Captain Gelegenheit sich erst wieder an seine Berührung zu gewöhnen indem er mit nicht so empfindlichen Bereichen begann. Bis er am Schluss klinisch und schnell Jims Anus untersuchte und Penis und Skrotum wusch.

Getroffen quetschte Spock zum letzten Mal seinen blaues Wissenschaftsoffiziershemd aus, dass er als Waschlappen benutzt hatte. Er hatte schon viele Verletzungen gesehen, aber das war etwas anderes und es betraf seinen Freund, Jim, einen Mann für den er alles geben würde, und der ihm trotz allem noch so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Mit leichtem Druck bedeutete er ihm, dass er die Beine wieder schließen konnte, und deckte ihn wieder mit dem Mantel zu. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich das Zittern gelegt hatte und Jim ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete. Er schulte sein Gesicht und nickte ihm einmal zu, bevor er das rotgefärbte Wasser nach draußen brachte.  
Mit einem Gefäß zum Trinken kehrte er an Jims Lager zurück. Der nahm das Wasser schweigend entgegen und rollte sich dann mit einem „Danke für alles, Spock!“ unter dem Mantel zusammen. Der Erster Offizier wollte ihn daran erinnern, wie unlogisch dieser Dank doch war, aber er hielt die Worte zurück. Heute war kein Tag für so etwas. Er schürte das Feuer noch einmal und legte sich dann nahe an die Flammen vor den Eingang der Höhle. Wenn man sie hier wirklich finden würde, müssten sie erst an ihm vorbei um zum Captain zu kommen.  
Spock wagte nicht zu schlafen, sondern driftete in Meditation ab. Einen kleinen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit stellte er darauf ein die Umgebung wahrzunehmen, bevor er sich in die Tiefe seines Bewusstseins sinken ließ. Ruhe überkam ihn und die Ordnung seiner Gedanken stellte einen Teil der Kontrolle wieder her, die er in den letzten Tagen verloren hatte.  
Er hatte gerade das dritte Level erreicht, als ihn ein wütender, aber auch angstvoller Schrei „Lasst mich allein!“ begleitet von einem Schluchzen in die Wirklichkeit zurück riss.  
Noch im selben Atemzug in dem er wahrnahm, dass es Jim war, von dem die Laute stammten, war er aufgesprungen und an das Lager des Captains geeilt. Mit geschlossenen Augen schlug der um sich. Er schien die Qualen des Traumes abwehren zu wollen.  
„Captain!“ Spock packte die wütenden Arme, doch dass machte es nur schlimmer. Jim riss die Augen auf, doch sah seine Umgebung nicht. Er bäumte sich auf, entwickelte in seiner Verzweiflung eine Kraft, die den Erster Offizier aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und stürzte sich dann auf seinen überrumpelten Freund - nur war es nicht Spock, den er sah, sondern den Häuptling, den ersten der ihm seine Würde genommen hatte. „Dafür zahlst du!“ zischte er. Und landete einen Schlag in den Magen, einen zweiten an den Kiefer des Erster Offiziers, bevor der ein zweites Mal die Arme des Mannes fixieren konnte, der schwer atmend über ihm kniete.  
„Captain!“ sein Kiefer pulsierte, aber er wiederholte es mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Jim! Ich bin es, Spock!“ Die Augen des Captains zucken kurz hin und her und jetzt erst schienen sie richtig zu sehen was vor ihnen lag und der Blick eines bedrängten Raubtiers verschwand aus ihnen.  
„Jim, sehen sie mich an!“ wiederholte Spock und gab langsam die Arme seines Freundes frei. Allerdings machte er keinen Versuch aufzustehen. Jede Bewegung könnte der Captain nur als Bedrohung wahrnehmen, doch der Traum war endlich aus Jims Gedanken verschwunden und alles was er sah, war der langsame grüne Schimmer, der sich von seinem Schlag auf der Wange seines Ersten Offiziers ausbreitete.  
Schuldgefühle lösten ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre und mit gesenktem Kopf rollte er sich von Spock hinunter auf seinen Schlafplatz, wo er das Gesicht in den Armen vergrub und sich sein rascher Atem nur langsam beruhigte. „Es tut mir leid, das mit ihrem Gesicht.“ stammelte er. „Ich dachte sie wären...“ Er konnte ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, doch den Satz zu beenden vermochte er nicht.  
Spock erhob sich und kniete sich neben ihm. „Es ist nichts passiert.“ Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, nicht vertraut damit einem Menschen Trost zu spenden, aber Jim zuckte bei der Bewegung nicht mehr zusammen, was schon alleine ein gutes Zeichen war. Sie schwiegen ein wenig, bevor der verletzte Mann wieder sprach. „Es tut mir leid, dass sie das alles mit mir durchmachen müssen, Mr Spock. Ich weiß sie...“ „Nein Captain!“ Spock unterbrach ihn vielleicht etwas heftig, doch es hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. „Wenige hätten durchgestanden, was sie erlebt haben und ich beharre auf der Logik meiner Entscheidung auf den Planeten zu beamen, wenn ich dem Captain damit helfen kann.“ Die tiefe Stimme war wie Balsam für das gebrochene Innere des Captains.  
„Mir helfen?“ er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohne sie wäre ich da nie raus gekommen ich verdanke ihnen mein Leben!“ „Es ist meine Aufgabe als erster Offizier für das Wohlergehen des Captains zu sorgen!“ erwiderte Spock fest, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Und ist das alles? Tuen sie das alles nur, weil es ihre Pflicht ist?“ Der Captain war still geworden, er hätte vielleicht nicht fragen sollen, und dennoch hatte er schon oft von seiner impulsiven Art und seiner Intuition profitiert. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie Spock eine Antwort formulierte, doch dann wurde dem Vulkanier klar, dass sein Captain trotz der Ideale seines eigenen Volkes, eine ehrliche Antwort verdiente. Auch wenn es gegen seine Prinzipien ging, hatte er Freundschaft zugelassen, hatte erlaubt, dass sich Gefühle in seine Profession einmischten. „Nein das ist nicht alles Captain.“ Er senkte seine Stimme, doch es musste gesagt werden, schon um Jims Willen. „Ich bin auch vor allem ihr Freund, und werde es immer sein.“ Plötzlich war es sehr still in der Höhle, bis Jim Spocks Hand auf seiner Schulter mit der eigenen bedeckte. „Das Selbe gilt auch für mich.“ Er drehte sich um und seine Augen begegneten ohne die Angst, die vorhin noch in ihnen gesessen hatte, denen seines Freundes. „Bleib hier!“ Normalerweise hätte der Erster Offizier jetzt geantwortet, dass er nicht vorhatte die Höhle zu verlassen, doch er verstand auch ohne weitere Erklärungen. „Wie sie wollen.“ Er lehnte sich neben Jim an die Wand und beobachtete erleichtert, wie der Captain trotz allem versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Auch Spock schloss die Augen, doch nach einigen Minuten hörte er ein Schimpfendes Murmeln, „Verdammt!“, und ehe er es sich versah, kniete Jim wieder vor ihm. „Kann ich..“ begann der Captain mit einer werkwürdigen Geste, wusste aber dann anscheinend nicht wie er weitermachen sollte. „Was immer sie brauchen.“ versprach Spock, selbst nicht wissend, was der Captain gerade am meisten wollte. Aber dieses Zugeständnis war genug, dass Jim sich kurzerhand mit den Schultern auf seinen Schoß legte, den Kopf in seinem Bauch vergrub und die Arme um seinen Körper schlang. Spocks Vulkanisches Abstandsbedürfnis war davon so überrumpelt, dass er sofort seinen Körper anspannte und die telepathischen Schilde schloss. Seine Muskeln verhärteten sich reflexartig und Jim spürte sie sich deutlich unter seinem Gesicht anspannen - aber er konnte nicht loslassen, wie sehr er auch die Privatsphäre seines Erster Offiziers respektieren wollte, nicht nach all dem. „ Bitte Spock!“ seine Stimme war gedämpft, doch trotzdem sprach Verzweiflung und gleichzeitig Hoffnung aus ihr. „Nur heute Nacht.“ Und mit einem Stückchen mehr Frieden in sich merkte er, wie Spock sich entspannte und sich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.  
Der Halbvulkanier kannte das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Nähe gut von seiner Mutter und für das Wohlbefinden des Captains war er zu vielem bereit. Dass er selbst, Halb-Mensch, die Nähe genoss, tat er als unlogisch ab.  
„Gute Nacht, Captain!“ Jim lächelte in den Stoff hinein und drückte den Mann unter sich, der ihm so viel Sicherheit schenken konnte, alleine mit seiner Anwesenheit. „Gute Nacht, Spock.“ Vielleicht werde ich ihn nie mehr loslassen können, jetzt wo ich einmal gefühlt habe, wie es sein könnte. Mit diesem Gedanken driftete er in den Schlaf ab, den Schutzspendenden Körper seines Freundes unter sich und dem Geruch der Heimat seines Herzens in der Nase.

 

Spock verbrachte den Rest der ganzen Nacht in leichter Meditation. Er wagte sich nicht in tiefere Level hinab zu steigen, denn auch wenn diese Höhle unzugänglich und an einer Position lag, zu der niemand logischerweise flüchten würde, waren sie doch noch lange nicht in Sicherheit.  
Acht mal spürte er Jim auf seinem Schoß unruhig werden, und jedes Mal wickelte er den Fluss von Angst, Erniedrigung, Hass, Machtlosigkeit durch die leichteste Berührung seiner Schläfen mit Sicherheit und Akzeptanz ein bis der Captain, nein hier war er nur Jim, seinen Griff festigte und sich beruhigt in sein hartes Kissen kuschelte, das der Bauch seines ersten Offiziers war. 

***

Jim erwachte, als die Dämmerung bereits die Höhle erhellte und als er merkte, warum er nackt unter einer Decke lag, und trotzdem schwitzte, lächelte er zufrieden. Was gestern war, war gestern, der Moment war es, der zählte, und er würde diesen Auskosten bis zum letzten Rest.  
Spock hätte sicher die Wahrscheinlichkeit zitieren können, mit der der Captain noch einmal auf seinem Schoß schlafen würde, doch auch ohne die vulkanischen Gedächtnis-Fähigkeiten, wusste Jim, dass die Chancen nicht gut für ihn standen.  
Ohne sich zu bewegen schielte er zu Spock hoch, der in Meditation, den Kopf an die Wand zurückgelehnt, ein Bild der stoischen Ruhe darstellte. Der dämmrige Morgenschein, der sich an seinen prägnanten Gesichtszügen brach, verstärkte den Grünschimmer seiner Haut und ließ ihn fremdartiger aussehen als er war. Jim lächelte und schloss die Augen. Tief atmete er ein. Spock!

Aber sein Erste Offizier war wohl Aufmerksamer gewesen, als er angenommen hatte. „Guten morgen, Captain.“ Die Stimme klang dumpf durch den Bauch und Jim überlegte, ob er sich von seinem Platz schnell lösen sollte, doch er war schon weit darüber hinaus abzustreiten, wie sehr er Spock brauchte und so blieb er einfach liegen. „Guten Morgen, Spock. Ich dachte nicht dass sie schon wach sind.“ „Unlogisch, da ich sonst nicht mit ihnen sprechen würde.“ kam die fast schon erwartet Antwort und Jim hatte wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl die Normalität sei wieder eingekehrt.  
„Wie ist der Status des Schiffes?“ und ein Hauch seines Befehlstons kam zurück und wäre Spock mehr Mensch gewesen, so hätte er Erleichterung gefühlt. Der Captain war stärker wie dieses eine Erlebnis. „Ein Ionensturm, der kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden aus einer unerwarteten Sonneneruption aufgetreten ist, hat die Kommunikation zum Schiff unterbrochen. Vor 56 Stunden hatte ich zuletzt unvollständigen Kontakt zu Mr. Scott, doch wir nehmen an, dass der interferierende Effekt in 6,73 Stunden weit genug abgeklungen ist um eine Kommunikationsverbindung aufzubauen und den Rücktransport durchzuführen.“  
Jim nickte. „Was ist mit dem Rest des Planetenteams?“ Leutnant Uhura und zwei Sicherheitsbeamte hatten sich mit ihm auf die Oberfläche gebeamt, denn eigentlich sollte es eine friedliche Verhandlung mit dem Häuptling geben.  
„Wir haben sie zurück gebeamt bevor der Sturm ausbrach.“ „Und sie, Mr Spock,“ meinte der Captain in einem Ton, der deutlich machte dass er seinen Freund nur aufziehen wollte. „wie kommt es, dass sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?“ Schnell fügte er noch hinzu: „Nicht dass ich nicht dankbar wäre, aber gibt es nicht eine Verordnung, die besagt, dass einer der beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere stets auf dem Schiff bleiben muss?“ „Ja, Verordnung 97B beschreibt ihre genannte Situation, doch gleichzeitig macht es Verordnung 7A deutlich, dass das Wohlergehen des Captains unter die Pflichten des Ersten Offiziers fällt!“ „Spock,“ der Captain lachte, was er aber wegen der Schmerzen in seinem mit Tritten traktierten Bauch schnell wieder aufgab. „Sie haben aber auch für alles eine Erklärung.“ „Mein Bestreben logisch zu handeln macht diese Tatsache zu einem einfachen aber auch überflüssigem Unterfangen.“  
„Oh Spock!“ Der Captain sah mit Feuer in den Augen auf. „Und das?“ Er sah an sich herunter wie er fast ganz auf Spocks Schoß lag, die Beine angewinkelt unter den Körper gezogen. „Ist das auch logisch?“ Spock wartete einen Moment, bevor er eine Augenbraue hochzog und „Natürlich!“ sagte, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Natürlich!“ spottete Jim. „Vulkanier erträgt das Kuscheln eines Raumflottencaptains aus logischen Gründen!“ An der Art, die sich Spock unter ihm versteifte, merkte er, dass er wohl ein wenig zu weit gegangen war, bevor er Spocks emotionslose Worte hörte. „Wenn sie der Meinung sind ich hätte mich fälschlich verhalten, werde ich die Konsequenzen tragen.“  
Was wollte er von Spock? Ein Liebesgeständnis? Nein das konnte er wirklich nicht erwarten. Er seufzte und meinte versöhnlich. „Nein Spock, nein. Sehen sie meine Worte als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich ihre Privatsphäre durchbrochen und ihnen meine Emotionen aufgezwungen habe.“ „Eine Entschuldigung? Doch ich muss gestehen, dass mich ihre Nähe nicht so sehr belastet, wie die von anderen Individuen.“ Wärme sammelte sich in Jims Brust und er wagte sich noch einen Schritt weiter. „Wollen sie damit sagen ich kann noch eine Weile liegen bleiben.“ Spock atmete hörbar ein, doch Jim merkte, wie er keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen. „Wenn es das ist was sie brauchen, dann können sie meine Worte sicher so interpretieren!“  
Der Captain kicherte - „Ein einfaches ja hätte genügt!“ - und rückte sich in eine gemütlichere Position.  
„Wo sind wir?“ fragte er den Mantel fester um sich ziehend damit die Morgenkälte nicht hineinkam. „5,312 Meilen südsüdwestlich des Dorfes in einer unzugänglichen Hügelkette, 398 Meter über dem Meeresspiegel.“ Kam die Antwort wie aus dem Lehrbuch und Jim fühlte sich auf die Brücke der Enterprise versetzt. Er würde Spock über irgendeinen neu untersuchten Planeten fragen und aus dem Stehgreif mehr Informationen erhalten, als wahrscheinlich in der gesamten Datenbank der Föderation gespeichert war.  
Er nickte noch bevor ihn die Müdigkeit wieder überkam. Was hatte Spock gesagt? 6.73 Stunden? und mit einem Lächeln übergab er sich dem Schlaf. 

Als Jim wieder erwachte, war es von einem weiteren Traum und er rammte Spock eine Faust in den Magen, bevor sein Erster Offizier ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
„Captain!“ Ein Wort genügte dieses Mal und Jim rollte sich von seinem warmen Kissen hinunter, um sich zu sammeln. „Es tut mir leid.“ Und sein Blick sagte den Rest.  
Spock senkte annehmend den Kopf. „Ich kann zwar nicht ermessen, was sie erlebt haben, aber es war sicher Grund genug für unruhige Träume.“  
Die verständnisvollen Worte stachen in Jims Herz und er musste sich wegdrehen um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Warum berührte ihn Spocks Fürsorge mehr, als alles andere? Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, seitdem er das erste Mal seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier im Transporterraum gesehen hatte, doch noch mehr, seit sie sich besser kennengelernt hatten, über Schachspielen und Missionsberichten und Jim begonnen hatte, in langweiligen Stunden auf der Brücke, beim Workout im Fitnessraum oder in frühen Morgenstunden von dem loyalen, exotischen Mann, an seiner Seite zu träumen, dessen Intelligenz, er bewunderte, dessen autoritäre Aura und für ihn vorbehaltene menschliche Wärme er liebte und dessen Augenbrauen und Spitze Ohren ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten.  
Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht und fasste sich. Es war Zeit wieder Captain der Enterprise zu werden und so setzte er sich, eine Grimasse vor Schmerzen unterdrückend auf. Spock hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz an der Wand bewegt, als wollte er den Captain nicht verscheuchen, doch Jim musste in Gedanken über sich selbst lachen. Das war vielleicht was er wollte das Spock fühlte. Er verbannte den Gedanken und fragte stattdessen mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf die erloschenen Flammen hin: „Wie lange haben wir noch?“  
„Ungefähr 22,4 Minuten!“ Antwortete Spock „Ungefähr???“ Diesmal war es Jim, der in einer scherzhaften Nachahmung seines Offiziers die Augenbraue hochzog, doch seine Stimmung war nicht so locker, wie sie hatte herüberkommen sollen und Spock beobachtete besorgt, die Kälteschauer, die ihm jetzt über den Rücken liefen. „Sie frieren.“ Ohne lange zu fackeln zog er sich sein Thermoshirt vom Körper und ließ Jim keine andere Wahl, als es anzunehmen. Als dieser protestierte, „Du bist gewöhnt an Vulkanische Temperaturen, du brauchst es dringender, als ich.“ konterte Spock: „Nein, Captain, Ich werde einfach die Wärmeproduktion meines Körpers für die verbleibende Zeit erhöhen.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und entzündete das restliche Holz mit seinem Phaser. Jim seufzte leise, als er sich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen das Shirt über den Körper zog und näher an die Flammen heranrückte. Nichts war so Beruhigend, wie in Spocks Schoß zu schlafen, doch seinen Körpergeruch durch das Shirt einzuatmen genügte auch schon ein wenig um seine Ängste zu bändigen.  
„Captain?“ Der Gerufene sah nur auf. „Ich werde kurz die Umgebung überprüfen.“ Obwohl es Jim bei der Vorstellung, dass Spock ihn hier alleine ließ, den Magen zusammen krampfte, nickte er, und sah tief durchatmend dem Rücken nach der durch den schmalen Ausgang verschwand. „Komm bitte wieder!“ murmelte er und hatte dabei das Hörvermögen der Vulkanier vergessen. „Sicherlich!“ antwortete Spock und trat mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter ins Freie.

Den Höhleneingang immer im Blick haltend, stieg der Vulkanier ein Stück den Hang hinauf. Er scannte die Umgebung nach Lebensformen und empfing alle möglichen Signale, doch glücklicherweise keine von der menschlichen Rasse, vor denen sie auf der Flucht waren. 

Jim unterdessen, drehte sich rastlos von einer Seite auf die andere. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber Spocks Abwesenheit machte ihn unruhig. Nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, nahm er das Funkgerät und probierte die Frequenzen des Schiffes durch. „Kirk an Enterprise, bitte kommen!“ - Niemand antwortete! - „Kirk an Enterprise!“  
Nach dem fünften Versuch gab er trotzdem nicht auf, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu kommunizieren zu versuchen, wenn Spock berechnet hatte dass es noch nicht möglich war. „Kirk an Enterprise, sind sie da? Leutnant Uhura, Scotty, Pille?“  
In diesem Moment, kam Spock mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen herein, der obwohl er sich sehr bemühte, wusste, dass er seine Sorge vor Jim nicht ganz verstecken konnte. Der Captain aber lächelte ihm, wenn auch müde, entgegen. „Sie haben sich wohl alle frei genommen, wo ich mal nicht da war um nach dem rechten zu sehen.“ erklärte er in einem Versuch die Stimmung zu lockern. „Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Captain, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die atmosphärischen Störeinflüsse erst in 5,91 Minuten ausreichend abgeklungen sein werden um eine Verbindung zum Schiff herzustellen.“  
„In 5 Minuten? Dann schätze ich wir sollten mal zusammenpacken.“ „Zusammenpacken?“ fragte Spock irritiert. „Ich sehe nicht welches Habe sie auf das Schiff mitnehmen wollen.“ doch dann stoppte der Erste Offizier, als sein Blick Jims nackte Beine streifte und er sich bewusst wurde, dass der Captain auf dieser Mission seine Kleidung verloren hatte. Im Rückblick auf Ereignisse würde der sonst sehr ungezwungene Mann sicher nicht entblößt auf der Transporterplattform erscheinen wollen.  
„Das war doch nur so eine Redewendung.“ beruhigte ihn der Captain. Und ein Schweigen von der Sorte, die nicht ganz so entspannend sind breitete sich kurz aus, bevor Spock Jim nicht ansehend vorschlug. „Wenn sie wollen kann ich ihnen weitere meiner Kleider leihen um auf das Schiff zurückzukehren.“ „Was?“ Jim lachte überrascht auf und es war das erste Mal, dass er seine missliche Lage vergaß. So verlockend das Angebot in Spocks Hosen zu stecken auch war, konnte er es niemals annehmen. „Und du willst dann ganz nackt herumlaufen? Ich hoffe Christine Chapel ist im Transporterraum, wenn wir ankommen.“ Spock konnte seine Reaktion nicht schnell genug unter Kontrolle bringen, und der Ton seiner Ohrspitzen wurde deutlich Dunkler. „Captain..“ Aber Jim schritt schon ein. „Ich weiß Spock, aber ich werde mich einfach in den Mantel wickeln und niemand wird etwas sehen.“  
Gesagt getan. Sie wärmten sich noch ein wenig am Feuer, Spock begann die Kälte auch langsam deutlicher zu spüren und auf die Sekunde genau, nach den angekündigte 5,91 Minuten öffnete er das Funkgerät und die atmosphärischen Störungen hatten sich weitestgehend gelegt. 

„Spock an Enterprise, bitte kommen.“ Es knackte und rauschte ein wenig, doch dann kam Leutnant Uhuras Stimme immer deutlicher durch. „Mr Spock?“ „Ja Leutnant, ist der Transporter einsatzbereit?“ „Ich gebe sie an Mr. Scott weiter!“  
Der Ingenieur meldete sich mit seinem typischen Accent. „Aye, Mr. Spock. Wir haben ihre Koordinaten bereits empfangen und können sie jederzeit hochbeamen.“  
Eine zweite unverwechselbare Stimme mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Spock! - Ist Jim bei ihnen.“ Der Captain beugte sich zu ihm vor und sprach an seiner Stelle. „Am Leben Pille! So schnell kriegst du mich nicht los.“ Auf der ganzen Brücke hörte man das Aufatmen, doch der gute Doktor tat wie immer, als wäre er keineswegs erleichtert. „Verdammt Jim, Ich möchte dich auf der Krankenstation sehen und zwar vorgestern!“  
Und jetzt war es Zeit für Spock wieder das Funkgerät zu übernehmen. Ihm war die Jims Angst nicht entgangen, als McCoy von einer Untersuchung gesprochen hatte und er lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. „Am Schiff ist noch genug Zeit für emotionale Ausbrüche Doktor. Es wäre freundlich wenn sie uns jetzt hochbeamen könnten.“ Im Hintergrund hörte man deutlich McCoys murmelndes schimpfen, während Scotty die Anweisungen an den Transporterraum weiter gab: „Verdammter vulkanischer Computer!“ Aber jeder, wusste, dass der Doktor das nicht böse meinte. Er und Spock waren Freunde, obwohl beide das auf den Tod nicht zugeben würden. 

Keine Minute später spürte Jim den kribbelnden Moment, wenn seine Atome gelöst wurden und er zog die Schultern nach hinten, in der Haltung eines selbstsicheren Raumschiffcaptains.  
Im selben Moment, da sie auf der Plattform materialisierten, kam auch der Doktor durch die Türen gestürmt. „Willkommen an Bord!“ grüßte Transporterchef Kyle, doch seine Worte gingen in McCoys Tirade unter. „Verdammt Jim, wo bist du da wieder hinein geraten!“ Er umarmte seinen Freund, nichts von den Verletzungen des Captains wissend und Jim kämpfte hart um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
Glücklicherweise löste Spock den Doktor von ihm, wenn auch mit einem ganz anderen Vorwand. „Doktor, ich bitte sie, dass ist doch nicht professionell.“ McCoy ließ Jim grinsend los und es sprach wirklich für das schauspielerische Talent des Captains, dass Pille nichts von dessen Unbehagen mitbekam, sondern, sich an Spock wendete und mit einem Nicken auf seinen unbekleideten Zustand anmerkte: „Da unten war es wohl sogar zu warm für sie, was?. Sie hätten es wohl lieber wenn ich sie umarmen würde? Wäre auf jeden Fall kein Protokollbruch dem Captain gegenüber.“  
Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Doktor, Ich werde diese Frage mit keiner Antwort würdigen.“ Das reichte um Jim sich zu Hause fühlen zu lassen. Das unendliche Geplänkel zwischen seinen beiden Freunden, dass ihn am Anfang genervt hatte, konnte er sich jetzt schon nicht mehr aus seinem Leben weg denken. „Wann heiratet ihr zwei endlich?“ Er zwinkerte zu Kyle hinüber, der sein Grinsen stark unter Kontrolle hatte, es aber nicht mehr verbergen konnte, als er Spocks erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der Vulkanier fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und sagte mit ausdruckslosen Zügen: „Die Wahrscheinlichkeiten, dass der Doktor und ich in einer friedlichen Beziehung leben könnten stehen eins zu siebenmillionenachthundertdreiunddreißigtausendeinhundertundvierzehn.“  
„Und das ist auch gut so.“ brummte McCoys mit rote Backen. Zu Jim zischte er. „Dafür kriegst du ein extra schmerzhaftes Hypospray! Und jetzt hast du erst einmal einen Termin mit deinem alten Doktor.“ Jim versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch seine Kraft reichte dazu nicht mehr aus und dieser kleine Hinweis war alles um McCoy in vollen Doktormodus zu schalten. Mit einem schnellen Blick in Spocks sorgenvolle Augen fragte er sich, wie er die Zeichen nicht früher hatte sehen können und sein Ton wurde weicher. „Nimm dir Zeit, aber komm auf die Krankenstation oder ich stehe heut Abend auf deiner Türschwelle.“  
Jim nickte und so schnell hatte sich die gute Stimmung gelegt. Er versuchte einen möglichst normalen Gang zu gehen, auf seinem Weg in sein Quartier, und er war froh, dass Spock mit seiner vulkanischen Präsenz und seinem freien Oberkörper hinter ihm viele der über seine Rettung glücklichen Besatzungsmitglieder in die Flucht schlug. Ohne dass er ihn darum bitten musste folgte ihm sein erster Offizier in sein Quartier und als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen ließ Jim sich gerade noch mit letzter Kraft auf das Sofa fallen, dieses mal den Ausdruck der Schmerzen nicht unterdrückend. Vor Spock musste er nichts mehr verbergen.  
„Captain,“ Der Vulkanier war in der Nähe der Tür stehen geblieben. „kann ich noch etwas für sie tun.“  
Obwohl Jim gerne gefragt hätte ob er bleiben könne, noch wenige Minuten nur, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich brauche einen Kaffee und dann bringe ich meine Untersuchung hinter mich.“ Spock senkte zustimmend den Kopf. „Der Doktor kann ihnen sicher besser helfen als ich.“ In dem Kommentar war kein Hauch von Bitterkeit gewesen, aber Jim hörte trotzdem sofort auf. Das letzte was er brauchte war, dass Spock sich Vorwürfe machte. „Spock … sie haben alles getan was sie konnten und ich bin froh dass sie es waren, der mich gerettet hat.“  
Nicht wissend was er darauf erwidern sollte ging der Erste Offizier mit einigen bemessenen Schritten zum Replikator hinüber und bestellte eine Tasse vom bevorzugten Kaffee des Captains. Er stellte sie vor Jim und verschränkte dann seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Wenn sie mich brauchen bin ich in meinen Räumen. Ich werde die Bürokratie erledigen und ihnen einen Kurzbericht des Schiffsstatus der letzten Tage auf ihr Pad schicken.“ „Danke!“ Jim lächelte ihn an, doch Spock sah dass etwas in der sonst so wärmenden Geste fehlte. Er senkte kurz den Kopf und verließ dann mit Sorgen die Unterkunft des Captains.

***

Als Spock am Nachmittag McCoys ruf in die Krankenstation folgte, wusste er dass es sich nicht nur um einen Routinecheck handelte. Der Doktor hatte ein Glas seines geliebten Brandys vor sich und bot ihm müde einen Stuhl an, als Spock sein Büro betrat. Der Vulkanier setzte sich geduldig, wartend, bis McCoy aufstand und Auf- und Abging, als würde er dabei die richtigen Worte für das was er zu sagen gedachte finden.  
„Es geht um den Captain nehme ich an.“ Half Spock das Thema zu eröffnen und der Doktor ließ sich nickend wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ich muss nicht mehr aussprechen was passiert ist.“ Er seufzte. „Er hat mir erzählt wie sie seine Wunden versorgt haben und ich werde es nicht zweimal sagen, aber ich bin froh, dass sie es waren und nicht irgendein Sicherheitsbeamter, der ihn in dieser Situation angetroffen hat.“ Spock senkte zustimmend den Kopf und McCoy, der einmal seinen Redefluss gefunden hatte fuhr fort, das Kompliment von eben mit den nächsten Sätzen vertuschend. „Ich weiß bei Gott nicht, was Jim in ihnen sieht, Mr.Spock, aber er vertraut ihnen. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen denen er dieses Vertrauen schenkt und er wird jeden von ihnen jetzt brauchen.“  
„Ich verstehe, ich bin immer zu seiner Verfügung.“ sagte Spock offen, doch McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Verstehen sie wirklich?“ er machte eine kurze Pause. „Er muss über die Dinge reden, sie verarbeiten. Es reicht nicht, dass wir an seinen Wunden erkennen, was geschehen ist, er muss selbst damit umzugehen lernen.“  
Spock war jetzt unbewusst auf die Vorderkante des Stuhles gerückt. „Ich denke, Doktor, dass sie für solche Angelegenheiten der bessere Ansprechpartner sind. Sie kennen den Captain länger, als ich und sie verstehen die menschliche Natur.“ Aber McCoy schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich wollte dass er mir erzählt was genau auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten geschehen ist, Spock, aber er konnte es nicht, er konnte es nicht.“ In Sorge seufzte er. „Er mag im Transporterraum wie der alte Captain erschienen sein, doch dass nur, weil er weiß wie man eine tiefe Wunde versteckt - aber er kann das nicht sein ganzes Leben machen. Es wird ihn von innen zersetzen, wenn er nicht jetzt lernt damit umzugehen. Verdammt!“ Hilflosigkeit machte McCoy immer wütend. „Wäre ich dort unten gewesen ich hätte sie der Reihe nach aufgeknöpft.“ Betreten sah Spock nach unten, aber hier waren er und der Doktor ein einziges Mal der gleichen Meinung. „Ich hätte es fast getan!“ gab er leise zu und alles was McCoy dazu äußerte war ein Nicken.  
„Ich habe Jim eine Woche krank geschrieben, doch wenn sie das Gefühl haben seine Routine würde ihm gut tun, können wir darüber reden. Ich werde jeden Tag nach ihm sehen so oft ich kann, aber ich habe eine Krankenstation zu leiten und es wäre gut, wenn sie mich bei Jim unterstützen könnten.“ Spock nickte. „Ich werde meine Schichten auf der Brücke korrelieren, sodass sie nicht mit ihren Zeiten in der Krankenstation zusammenfallen. So steht immer ein Ansprechpartner für den Captain zur Verfügung.“  
„Das sollte genügen.“ stimmte der Doktor zu und er war wirklich froh, dass er Spock in dieser Sache vertrauen konnte. Seine Sitzung mit Jim einige Stunden zuvor ließ immer noch Übelkeit in ihm Aufsteigen. Als er seinen Freund bei der Untersuchung unvorbereitet berührte, hatte er einst so starke Mann sich auf dem Diagnostik-Bett zitternd zusammengerollt und einige Zeit gebraucht um sich wieder zu beruhigen. So etwas durfte Jim nicht in der Öffentlichkeit passieren, oder die Raumflotte würde ihm sein Schiff und damit sein Leben nehmen. 

„Also gut, Spock lassen sie mich noch schnell ihre Werte nehmen und dann gönnen sie sich einen anständigen Schlaf. Wann hatten sie ihren letzten?“ „Vor 3,92 Tagen, jedoch hatte ich nach Jims Befreiung einige Stunden Zeit für Meditation.“ Darauf konnte McCoy nur den Kopf schütteln. „Spitzohrige Vulkanier und ihre Methoden.“ murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und speicherte die letzten Messungen.  
„Soweit sind sie bereit für den Dienst, wenn sie sich Ruhe gegönnt haben, wie auch immer Vulkanier das tun.“ Fasste er zusammen und Spock nickte kurz. Er hätte McCoy auch selbst sagen können, dass er in vollster Gesundheit war, doch der Doktor traute gewöhnlicherweise niemandem außer seinen eigenen Augen.  
„Wenn das alles ist...“ „Ja, ja.“ McCoy machte eine entlassende Geste. „Dann werde ich mich nach dem Befinden des Captains erkundigen. Doktor.“ Damit strebte er der Tür zu. „Rufen sie mich wenn sie Hilfe brauchen und halten sie mich auf dem laufenden.“ rief McCoy ihm hinterher, was Spock mit einem „Natürlich“ bejahte, bevor er zum Quartier des Captains eilte. 

Auf sein erstes Läuten antwortete niemand, auf sein zweites auch nicht und bevor er es ein drittes Mal versuchte, stellte er sicher, dass der Gang leer war und aktivierte das Sprechgerät neben der Tür. „Spock hier, Captain. Sind sie da?“ keinen Augenblick später zischte die Tür von ihm auf und hell erleuchtete Räume mit einer deutlich höheren Temperatur, als durchschnittlich auf dem Schiff, nahmen ihn auf, als er schnell über die Schwelle schritt, damit die Tür sich wieder hinter ihm schließen und die Privatsphäre des Captain sichern konnte.  
„Captain?“ Jim saß an seinem Schreibtisch und die Art und Weise, wie er das Pad mit seinen Händen umklammerte machte deutlich, dass er sich gerade noch von einem weiteren Angstanfall erholte. Auf Spocks Ruf jedoch sah er auf und versuchte sogar ein Lächeln. „Captain, gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich für sie tun kann.“ fragte der Erste Offizier, doch fast noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte schüttelte Jim den Kopf. Er schnaubte. „Pille hat sie jetzt wohl auf mich angesetzt, hm?“ meinte er bitter, und er brauchte keine Antwort um zu wissen, dass es wahr war. „Hören sie zu, ich brauche nur etwas... Zeit, dass ist alles.“  
Der erste Offizier nickte steif, und tat dennoch einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. „Darf ich mich setzten?“ „Aber natürlich!“ Spock hatte schon seinen angestammten Stuhl in Jims Quartieren. „Sind sie bereits die Berichte durchgegangen?“ fragte der Vulkanier. Professionelles war immer ein unverfänglicher Einstieg in ein Gespräch.  
„Ja ich bin einiges durchgegangen, irgendwie muss ich ja meine Zeit totschlagen, die Pille mich hier eingesperrt hat.“ „Sie sind kaum eingesperrt.“ erwiderte aber Spock. „Dieses Schiff ist ihres und sie können sich frei bewegen.“ „Ach sie wissen schon was ich meine!“ fuhr ihm Jim ins Wort. Sofort bereute er seinen harschen Ton, Spock allerdings hatte nur Verständnis in den Augen.  
Sie spielten eine Runde Schach und obwohl der Captain nicht ganz bei der Sache war merkte er wie ihm Spocks Gesellschaft gut tat. Als er schließlich seinen König sogar mit einem Lächeln kapitulierend umstieß, konnte er ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Sie benötigen Ruhe!“ bemerkte der Erste Offizier. „Ich werde in meinen Räumen sein, falls sie irgendetwas brauchen.“ Jim nickte nur und als er Spock gehen sah, wusste er, dass es eine schwere Nacht werden würde. 

***

Spock musste nicht auf das Chronometer sehen um zu wissen dass es erst 21:26 Uhr war, als er in sein Quartier kam und so setzte er sich trotz McCoys Verschreibung an seinen Schreibtisch und begann seine Nachrichten durchzugehen. 97 hatten sich während seiner Zeit auf dem Planeten angesammelt, plus der Aufgaben die er von der Konsole des Captains an sich selbst geschickt hatte, damit Jim sich nicht auch noch mit Papierkram herumschlagen musste. Mit einem Teil seines Bewusstseins verfolgte er jedoch ständig die Geschehnisse in der angrenzenden Kabine. Beruhigt hörte er, dass es still wurde, nachdem der Captain in ihrem geteilten Bad geduscht hatte und er sich wahrscheinlich hingelegt hatte. Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Arbeit und überflog gerade als amtierender Captain die neuen Befehle, als seine Vulkanischen Ohren trotz der Schalldämpfung einen Schrei aus dem Nachbarzimmer hörte. Der Captain! Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, nahm nicht den Umweg über den Korridor, sonder rannte durch das verbindende Badezimmer.  
Auf der anderen Seite grüßte ihn ein trauriges, aber leider vertrautes Bild. Jim hatte sich zitternd in seinem Schlafbereich in eine Ecke gedrückt, die Arme um den eigenen Körper geschlungen und ein stilles Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper. Seine Tränenden Augen hatte er geschlossen, aber Spock glaubte trotzdem zu fühlen dass er wach war. Er näherte sich noch einige Schritte, und ging dann vor dem Captain in die Hocke.  
„Jim?“ Dieses einzige Wort öffnete die Augen seines Freundes und das Vertrauen, dass er in ihnen sah, schnitt ihm tief ins Herz. Vielleicht hatte der Doktor doch recht gehabt.  
„Spock...“ Jims Stimme war nicht viel selbstsicherer, als seine Körperhaltung, aber er riss sich ein wenig zusammen und erklärte stammelnd. „...es... es war nur wieder ein Traum.“  
So viel hatte sein erster Offizier sich schon denken können und er streckte eine Hand in einer einladenden Geste aus, „Legen sie sich wieder ins Bett.“ Nickend folgte Jim seinem Rat, ließ sich aufhelfen und auf die harte Matratze fallen.  
Spock setzte sich zögernd und etwas unsicher neben ihn, doch dann schöpfte er Mut um des Captains willen. „Der Doktor sagte es wäre gut, wenn sie über die Geschehnisse reden würden. Ich bin bereit zuzuhören, wann immer sie so weit sind.“ Die Worte schienen in Jim wieder einigen Tumult auszulösen, denn eine weitere Träne löste sich und er konnte nur nicken.  
„Ich will sie nicht bedrängen,“ fügte Spock leise hinzu, „nur sichergehen, dass sie wissen, dass ich für sie da bin.“  
Jim zog es das Herz zusammen, als er in Spocks Augen sah, wie sehr der Vulkanier das meinte und er schloss seine eigenen nur um mit unsicherer Stimme zu sagen. „Ja, aber nicht heute Nacht, bitte nicht heute.“ „Wann immer sie sich bereit fühlen.“ wiederholte Spock sanft. Den Captain so verunsichert zu sehen, war etwas, das selbst einen Vollblut-Vulkanier erschüttert hätte. Und Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den zwei Männern aus, die oft keiner Worte bedurften.  
Ausgelaugt von all der Angst, den Gefühlen, sank Jim in einen Leichten Schlaf, versichert von Spocks Anwesenheit an seiner Bettkante.  
Und in dieser Nacht schlief er durch. Immer wenn ihn eine Erinnerung quälen wollte, wusch eine Welle der Fürsorge und Sicherheit sie davon und als Jim noch vor dem Alarm für die alpha-Schicht aufwachte, war es um mit einem Lächeln festzustellen, dass Spock auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett mit einem Pad auf den Beinen eingeschlafen war. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und studierte seinen ersten Offizier. Die Schwarz glänzenden Haare, die selbst nach dieser ungemütlichen Nacht noch in Reih und Glied lagen, die Aristokratischen Züge, die im Schlaf entspannter wirkten, als er sie je gesehen hatte, die schlanken Finger, die noch immer auf dem Pad ruhten, der gestählte Körper, dem er erst in der Nacht zuvor so nahe gekommen war...  
An jedem anderen Morgen hätte Jim dieser Anblick mit einer schmerzhaften Erektion beschert, doch heute konnte er nur einfach seine Augen nicht abwenden. Er hätte Stunden dem leichten Heben und Senken der Brust seines Freundes zusehen können, den Atemzügen lauschen und sich in Sicherheit fühlen. Spock war bei ihm geblieben. Doch er schien aufzuwachen und Jim schloss schnell die Augen um nicht beim Starren erwischt zu werden.  
Dem Vulkanier allerdings konnte er so leicht nichts vormachen. Spock schien ihn betreffend einen achten Sinn zu besitzen, denn er erhob sich und meinte, als wäre es offensichtlich, dass der Captain wach war: „Guten Morgen, Captain! Ich werde zur alpha-Schicht auf der Brücke erwartet, der Doktor hat versprochen ihnen Frühstück zu bringen, ich werde ihnen nach meiner Schicht Bericht erstatten.“ Jim nickte. „Bis dann Spock!“  
Die alleinige Tatsache, dass der Captain sich noch nicht über seine erzwungene Abwesenheit von der Brücke beschwert hatte, machte Spock unruhig, aber dennoch wollte er Jim nicht unter Druck setzten. Zügig wechselte er in seinen Räumen die Uniform, und war wie gewohnt zehn Minuten vor Schichtwechsel auf der Brücke. Sorgenvolle Blicke begrüßten ihn und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand dass es die Abwesenheit des Captains war, die die Besatzung beunruhigte. Er legte sich einige Worte bereit und nachdem die alpha-Crew vollständig an ihren Stationen war, eröffnete er auf Uhuras fragenden Blick hin. „Der Captain hat auf dem Planeten einige Verletzungen erlitten, nichts jedoch, dass sein Leben gefährdet.“ Schon alleine diese Nachricht, ließ die meisten aufatmen obwohl einige sicher davon gehört haben mussten, wie Spock oberkörperfrei den Captain in einen verschlissenen Mantel gewickelt, in sein Quartier begleitet hatte. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell auf einem Raumschiff. „Doktor McCoy hat ihm eine Woche Erholungszeit verordnet, doch wie sie den Captain kennen, wird er sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht so lange von der Brücke fernhalten können.“ Chekov und Sulu grinsten sich an, auch Uhuras Mine erhellte sich und alle begannen erleichtert ihre Schicht, bis auf Spock, der wie unlogisch es auch war mit all seiner vulkanischen Intelligenz hoffte, dass seine Worte wahr werden würden. 

***

McCoy hatte sich selbst in die Tür eingelassen. Er und Jim hatten nie viel Wert auf Förmlichkeiten gelegt. „Das Beste aus der Küche, Jim!“ verkündete er stolz und platzierte eine Tablett mit Kaffee und Pfannkuchen vor Jim, der schnell sein Terminal geschlossen hatte und zu ihm an den Tisch gekommen war. „Ist das meine neue Diät?“ fragte der Captain mit Hunger in den Augen. Jetzt wo es ihm einfiel hatte er das letzte mal vor dem Planeten ein richtiges Essen gehabt.  
“Glaube bloß nicht, dass du das jetzt immer bekommst. Es ist eine Ausnahme, Jim, also genieße das Fett und die Kalorien.“ Das waren harte Worte, doch McCoys südländischer Akzent und sein grummeliger Charakter ließen Jim wissen wie es eigentlich gemeint war. Mit Appetit schlug er zu und als er zwischen zwei Blicken aufsah, bemerkte er wie McCoy ihn studierte. „Lass das Pille, es geht mir gut.“ Es versuchte weiter zu essen doch ihm war der Appetit vergangen.  
„Wie hast du geschlafen?“ fragte der Doktor und nichts entging seinen Augen, nicht wie Jim als wäre es belanglos mit den Schultern zuckte und nicht wie er seinem Blick auswich. „Ganz in Ordnung.“ Doch McCoy glaubte ihm kein Wort. Niemand schlief 'ganz in Ordnung' nach dem was Jim durchgemacht hatte. „Ganz in Ordnung?“ schimpfte er. „Jim, wie soll ich dir helfen wenn ich nicht weiß was los ist?“  
„Verdammt was willst du hören, Pille,“ Jim sprang auf und beugte sich über den Tisch vor. Es war typisch für ihn, wenn man ihn bedrängte, ging er zum Gegenangriff über. Wenigstens war das nicht in ihm gebrochen. „dass ich alles immer wieder sehe, dass ich Angst habe zu schlafen, weil ich nicht Träumen will. Ja so ist es! Bist du zu jetzt frieden?“  
„Jim,“ McCoy schüttelte ruhig den Kopf und schon hatte Jim seine Energie verlassen und er sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Wenn du heute Nacht nicht geschlafen hast, kann ich dir etwas geben, dass dich ohne Träume ausschaltet.“ „Nein.“ der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe geschlafen.“ „Wie lange?“ hakte der Doktor nach. „Sieben, acht Stunden.“ kam die Antwort und McCoy zog fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Wie?“  
Jim schüttelte wieder den Kopf und meinte dann leise. „Spock war da.“ „Spock?“ der verdammte Vulkanier hatte seinen Rat wohl ernst genommen.  
„Ja, oh Pille, ich weiß nicht was ich ohne ihn tun würde. Er hat auf dem Planeten alles für mich getan und hätte ich um mehr gefragt, dann hätte er mir das auch gegeben. Ich habe ihn einfach nicht verdient, aber trotzdem bin ich abhängig von ihm.“ Der Doktor schwieg und hörte zu, als sich nach und nach viele seiner Vermutungen bestätigten. „Ich habe versucht zu schlafen und dann kam wieder ein Traum, und ich weiß nicht wie, aber plötzlich war Spock in meinem Quartier, als hätte er geahnt, dass ich ihn brauche und er hat unlogischerweise die ganze Nacht neben meinem Bett verbracht und ich denke dass ich nur deshalb schlafen konnte.“ Er verstummte.  
„Ich weiß, dass sich das ändern muss, aber ich weiß nicht wie.“ Niedergeschlagen blickte er auf den Boden und mit Sympathie in den Augen legte McCoy seinem besten Freund die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr, Jim?“ Erschrocken sah der Captain auf, doch in McCoys Mine war keine Verurteilung, nur Sympathie zu sehen und so nickte er einfach. „Ist es so offensichtlich?“ Der Doktor lächelte. „Für einen Menschen mit Augen im Kopf schon, aber ich denke nicht, dass dein Vulkanier davon weiß.“  
„Und das wir auch so bleiben!“  
„Wirklich?“ McCoy zog fast wie Spock eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend.“ „Darum geht es nicht!“ Jim schob endgültig den Teller von sich und nahm lieber einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wenn ich es ihm sage wird er Vorschriften zitieren und das Schiff verlassen. Spock hat keine solchen Gefühle, nicht für mich.“ McCoy war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, aber er schwieg. „Ohne seine Freundschaft schaff ich das nicht.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich,“ warf der Doktor jetzt doch ein, „dass Spock so schnell deine Freundschaft aufgeben würde, dass er das Schiff verlassen würde, weil du ihn liebst?“ Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch er sagte nichts mehr dazu und auch der Doktor ließ das Thema fallen. Es gab dringlichere Angelegenheiten. 

***

Als Spock 8,2 Stunden später den Turbolift auf Deck 5 verließ, war es nur um direkt in einen Doktor zu laufen, der ihn mit Ringen unter den Augen in einen kleinen Wartungsraum neben dem Lift schob.  
„Doktor?“ Spock hob fragend eine Augenbraue und McCoy atmete tief durch. Als er nicht gleich anhob zu sprechen, rasten unterschiedliche Szenarien durch Spocks Kopf von denen ihm keines gefiel. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten vom Captain?“ Aber McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und das ist es was mich beunruhigt. Ich war seit dem Frühstück immer bei ihm und meistens hat er wie der alte Jim getan, doch er hat nie seinen Raum verlassen wollen, war zufrieden auf seinem Sofa auszuruhen... Spock, er unterdrückt es, Aber es nimmt ihm trotzdem seine Kraft. Vielleicht können sie ihn ein wenig da raus bringen. Nehmen sie ihn mit ins Labor, auf die Brücke, zu Scotty, wohin auch immer, aber lassen sie ihn nicht aus den Augen.“  
„Wenn dass ihr Ärztlicher Rat ist, werde ich es versuchen.“ erwiderte der Vulkanier mit ausdrucksloser Mine, doch sie Sorge um Jim machten es ihm immer schwieriger seine Kontrolle zu bewahren.  
„Verdammt, ärztlicher Rat!“ schimpfte McCoy, er war hilflos. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll, aber ich weiß dass sie die Sache in Ordnung bringen können.“  
„Ich?“ Spock schien nicht zu verstehen und McCoy wunderte sich ob er zu viel gesagt hatte, aber was solls, er ging aufs Ganze. „Ja sie, Spock, so ungern ich es auch sage. Jim braucht sie und wenn es ihnen ihre Pflichten nicht erlauben, werde ich auch sie krankschreiben.“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Doktor!“ konterte Spock schnell. „Wenn das alles ist, werde ich jetzt nach dem Captain sehen.“ „Jaja, gehen sie nur!“ brummte McCoy und als Spock davon eilte, konnte er nicht, als leise hinzuzufügen. „Da sag mal noch einer Vulkanier hätten keine Emotionen.“ Seine Krankenstation erwartete ihn und obwohl er heute noch keinen Dienst gehabt hatte, war er schon wieder reif für einen Brandy und ein Bett. Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Reich. 

***

Spock klingelte nicht wie sonst an der Tür, sondern meldete sich gleich über die Sprechanlage beim Captain an. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass Jim, wenn er nicht wusste, wer vor der Tür stand mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit Rückfälle zu Angstanfällen bekam, wie es am ersten Tag passiert sein musste, als Spock geklingelt hatte.  
Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, als sich die Tür schon mit ihrem vertrauten Zischen öffnete und ihm ein erleichterter Captain entgegen sah. „Spock!“ Der Wissenschaftsoffizier trat ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu gleiten. „Wie lief es auf der Brücke?“ Spock nahm seinen üblichen Platz Jim gegenüber ein. „Es gab keine Zwischenfälle, Captain, doch die Besatzung scheint sehr besorgt um ihr Wohlbefinden zu sein. Die alpha-Crew möchte, dass ich ihnen Besserungswünsche ausrichte.“  
„Wissen sie denn was passiert ist?“ Jims Augen war plötzlich weit und schnell verneinte Spock. „Nein, ich habe sie informiert, dass sie einige nicht lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen erlitten haben und Dr McCoy sie für eine Woche krank geschrieben hat.“  
„Das ist gut.“ meinte Jim leise und konnte für eine Weile nicht aufsehen. Spock wartete in Ruhe und berichtete dann über ihre neuen Befehle der Raumflotte. Sie sollten einige Diplomaten zu einer interstellaren Konferenz transportieren. Ein ruhiger Auftrag, nichts das Jim unter Druck setzte.  
Schließlich sprach Spock die Sache an, die Dr McCoy empfohlen hatte. „Captain, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?“  
„Aber natürlich.“ Spocks gestochene Sprache mochte für manchen arrogant klingen, doch Jim, wusste welche Persönlichkeit dahinter steckte und er konnte nicht anders, als die Ausdrucksweise seines Ersten Offiziers zu lieben. Er grinste ihn an.  
„Vielleicht würde ihnen eine Runde durch das Schiff gut tun!“ Warum musste Spock gerade das Vorschlagen! Schneller, als Jim sich unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, hatte er schon heftig den Kopf geschüttelt und mit dem Zittern in seinen Händen, war auch die Angst in seinen Augen zurückgekehrt. „Ich würde lieber hier bleiben.“ meinte er schwach und Spock umrundete besorgt den Tisch. Neben dem Captain ging er in die Hocke. „Früher oder später werden sie diese Räume verlassen müssen.“ sagte er mit warmer Stimme. „Und der Crew würde es gut tun sie zu sehen.“  
Aber Jim vergrub nur das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er atmete einige Male tief durch. „Ich habe es heute früh probiert, nachdem sie gegangen sind, und ich war auf dem Gang, als Kyle von hinten kam. Er hat mir nur auf die Schultern geklopft, und gesagt, dass sie alle froh wären dass ich zurück sein, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als an... an das denken was passiert ist. Als er um die Ecke war bin ich zurück in meine Räume gerannt, ich weiß nicht was los ist, ich...“ Er schluchzte und Spock fühlte das menschliche Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, als er sich dass ins Gedächtnis rief, was der Captain über Berührungen erzählt hatte.  
Vorsichtig legte er ihm dann doch eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Darf ich...“ „Ja.“ der Captain nickte. „Wenn du...“ Jim stoppte sich. „Wenn sie mich berühren ist das etwas anders.“ Eine tiefe Wärme lösten diese Worte in Spock aus und in sanften Kreisen begann er Jims verkrampfte Muskeln zu lösen. „Es ist mir nicht unangenehm, wenn sie mich duzen.“ bemerkte er, nicht in seiner Bewegung innehaltend. Und Jims Muskeln entspannten sich deutlich unter seinen Finger. Selbst durch den Stoff nahm er Wellen von Wohlbehagen wahr.  
„Nur wenn du das selbe für mich tust.“ sagte Jim ruhiger. Wie viel besser lag diese vertraute Anrede auf seiner Zunge. Und Spock gab ihm zur Antwort. „Solange wir nicht im Dienst sind kann ich ihrer... deiner Bitte nachkommen.“  
Schweigend verharrte Jim, ließ sich in der Wärme der Berührung gleiten und als Spock, wenn auch wiederstrebend, seine Hände wegnahm, hatte Jim einen Beschluss gefasst. Er stand auf und wechselte auf das Sofa wo er seinem Ersten Offizier bedeutete sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
Spock folgte der Aufforderung langsam, er nutzte die Zeit, die ihm die wenigen Schritte boten um seine Kontrollen zu verstärken. Durch Jims Nähe drohten sie stets zu fallen. Als er sich dann setzte, war es wieder mit der üblichen vulkanischen Ruhe, doch selbst die konnte ihn nicht darauf vorbereiten, was der Captain in Gedanken hin und her wälzte.  
Jim holte tief Luft. „Spock,“ sagte er „Ich möchte dir erzählen was passiert ist.“ Er schluckte einmal. „Ich will dir alles erzählen, aber bevor ich anfange, möchte ich mich entschuldigen, wenn ich deine privaten Grenzen überschritten habe und ich möchte dich bitten,“ er konnte den Vulkanier nicht mehr länger ansehen und schloss die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, nach all dem nicht das Schiff zu verlassen.“  
„Jim,“ mit sanfter Stimme nahm Spock die Hand des überraschten Captains und zwang ihn aufzusehen. „Dein Angebot ehrt mich und ich werde zuhören. Nichts was du sagst wir diesen Raum verlassen und nichts wird mich dazu bewegen können das Schiff -“ er riss sich zusammen. “-dich zu verlassen - und meine Privatsphäre betreffend: Ich empfinde deine Nähe, deine Emotionen nicht als unangenehm.“  
Jims Lippen zitterten deutlich, als er solche Worte von seinem besten freund hörte, und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass neue Hoffnung in ihm keimte. Er nickte dankbar und fokussierte auf den Lauf der Geschichte.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es angefangen hat.“ Seine ersten Worte waren wackelig, doch dann wurden sie sicherer. „Ein Geräusch hat mich von der Gruppe weggeführt und dann habe ich nur einen Stich im Nacken gefühlt, bevor meine Erinnerungen unklar wurden. Das nächste was ich mitbekam, was, wie ich in Ketten in der Mitte eines Kreises von Männern aufgewacht bin.“ Er schluckte, doch das war bei Weitem nicht der schwierigste Teil der Geschichte. „Der Häuptling von ihnen kam auf mich zu und hat etwas gesagt. Er hat wild gestikuliert, aber ich musste den Übersetzter während der Bewusstlosigkeit verloren haben und er wurde deutlich immer wütender. Ich habe Standard und alle Sprachen versucht, die ich kenne, aber er verstand mich nicht und das machte die Sache nur schlimmer.“ Jim verkrampfte die Hände in der Polsterung, doch er fuhr fort. „Er ließ die Peitsche holen um was auch immer er wissen wollte von mir zu erfahren. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass obwohl wir vorher mit den Übersetzern mit ihnen reden konnten, ich jetzt es wirklich nicht verstehen konnte. Du hast meinen Rücken gesehen, aber natürlich konnte ich ihm nichts zufriedenstellenden sagen. Das war dann wohl der Punkt wo er beschlossen hat das ich nutzlos sein und nur noch zu einer Sache zu gebrauchen.“ Bitterkeit sprach jetzt deutlich aus seinen Worten. „Es hat irgendetwas zu seinen Männern gesagt und als sie alle lachten und johlen hätte ich sofort misstrauisch werden müssen, doch ich war vollkommen unvorbereitet, als zwei von ihnen von hinten kamen, mich auf den Boden drückten und meine Beine auseinander zwangen. Und dann kam er...“ Es war klar, dass Jim den Häuptling meinte und nur logisch, dass der Anführer die Beute zuerst für sich beanspruchen würde. Dem Captain drohte schon wieder eine Träne die Wange herunter zu rinnen, aber er wischte sie trotzig weg, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnte. „Er hat mir mit dem Messer die Kleider vom Körper geschnitten. Das Hemd war sowieso schon ruiniert, und als er an die Unterwäsche ging, wurde mir endlich klar, was das bedeutete. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber ich konnte mich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen, zwischen ihrem festen Griff und den Ketten.“  
In Horror hörte Spock Jims Geschichte und er brauchte seine ganze Disziplin um nicht das Schiff zum Umkehren zu bewegen, auf den Planeten zu beamen und diesen Stamm seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Jim hatte jetzt die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, doch dann lehnte er sich gegen Spocks Schulter und der Vulkanier akzeptierte die Geste und zog seinen Freund an sich. Kaum bemerkte Jim dieses kleine Zugeständnis, fand er sich wieder halb auf Spocks Schoß liegend wieder und umklammerte seinen Freund mit den Armen, wie er es zwei Nächte zuvor getan hatte. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, wie schwach er erschien. Ein zweites Mal vergrub er sein Gesicht im Bauch seines ersten Offiziers und dieses Mal spannte sich Spock nicht an.  
Als Jim lange Finger beruhigend durch seinen Haare fahren spürte, fuhr er fort. „Er hat mich einfach gepackt und sein... seinen Penis in mich gerammt, ohne Vorbereitung, trocken. Es war als hätte er ein Messer genommen und dann hat er mich umarmt, sich auf mich gepresst und sich befriedigt, immer und immer wieder, Spock.“ Jim holte Schluchzend Luft. „Irgendwann hat er auch begonnen mich an anderen Stellen zu berühren, und seine Männer haben es ihm gleichgetan. Sie haben getreten, berührt, der eine hat sein Geschlecht in meinen Mund gezwängt und mir keine Luft zum atmen gegeben. Sie waren überall, Spock, überall.“ Er festigte seinen Griff und Spock projizierte beruhigende Gefühle durch die Berührungspunkte ihrer Haut. Jim holte Luft, bis er sich wieder bereit fühlte weiter zu sprechen. „Als er nicht mehr konnte hat er die anderen dran gelassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft, irgendwann bin ich bewusstlos geworden und dann immer wenn ich aufgewacht bin - jetzt in der Zelle - war ein anderer von ihnen da und sie haben nie aufgehört. Ich durfte nichts Essen, nur Trinken haben sie mir gebracht, und sie haben es so lange getan, bis ich das Wasser nicht mehr halten konnte und,“ sein Stimme erstarb in einem Schluchzer. „Ich konnte nicht mehr, hab einfach losgelassen und mich benässt und sie haben zugesehen, meinen Penis gestreichelt - und diese sanfte Berührungen waren tausendmal schlimmer, als der Schmerz - und mich genommen, bis ich das Bewusstsein wieder verloren hab.“ Spocks Hände auf seinem Kopf zitterten auch leicht und ein Blick nach oben zeigte Jim eine einzige Träne in den Augen des Vulkaniers stehen. „Oh Spock.“ Jim drückte ihn fest an sich. Hätte er es gekonnt, er wäre in den Körper dieses Mannes gekrochen und nie wieder herausgekommen.  
„Du hast mich bei Verstand gehalten.“ gestand er schließlich in leisem Murmeln. „Wenn sie mich berührten dann dachte ich an dich. An deine Stimme, an deine Wärme, deinen Geruch, deine Ruhe, an dich, Spock und manchmal konnte ich die Umgebung damit ausschalten.“  
„Ich hätte früher da sein sollen, Jim.“ Auch Spocks Stimme war nahe daran zu brechen, aber der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß du hast alles getan was du konntest, du hast gegen die Raumflottenvorschriften verstoßen um hier auf den Planeten zu kommen, und du bist gekommen, das ist alles was zählt.“  
Wie konnte dieser Mann auf seinem Schoß nur nach all dem immer noch so viel Verständnis zeigen. Spock sendete eine Welle der Dankbarkeit und Jim schloss wieder die Augen. „Ich wünschte du könntest immer bei mir bleiben.“ murmelte er schließlich zu aufgewühlt um überrascht von seinen eigenen Worten zu sein und ohne Zögern antwortete Spock. „Dann werde ich das, T'hy'la!“  
Die Bezeichnung war ihm unbewusst über die Lippen geraten, doch jetzt war es zu spät und Jim brauchte auch nicht lange um zu fragen. „Thaila, Spock? Was bedeutet das?“ Ihm gefiel die Art wie Spock dasWort betont hatte, mit so viel Wärme, doch auf die Frage hin kehrte die gewohnten Spannung in den Körper des Vulkaniers zurück. Er sagte nichts, bis Jim erneut fragte. „Komm schon Spock, was bedeutet es.“  
Resignierend seufze der Vulkanier. „Wahrscheinlich wirst du jetzt gleich wollen dass ich das Schiff verlasse, aber du verdienst die Wahrheit. T'hy'la,“ wiederholte er, während er begann wieder durch Jims Haare zu streichen und die Augen seines Freundes zu fixieren. „Ist alles war du für mich bist. Es ist ein altes vulkanisches Wort. Übersetzt hat es viele Bedeutungen, doch sehr nahe kommt wohl eine Vereinigung dieser drei Bezeichnungen: Freund, Bruder … und“ Er konnte Jim nicht mehr länger ansehen, die Zurückweisung fürchtend. „und … Geliebter.“ Er schloss die Augen und ließ der Träne, die sich schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Augenwinkel gesammelt hatte freien Lauf.  
Und dann hörte er Jims erstaunte Stimme. „Geliebter? Heist das du liebst mich.“ Spock nickte kraftlos. „Mit dem Verstand eines Vulkaniers und dem Herz eines Menschen, mit all dem was ich bin, Jim.“  
Ganz wieder Erwarten fühlte er den Griff um seinen Körper noch fester, fast verzweifelt werden und ein Gefühl von Glück, dass Jim ausstrahlte, ließ ihn nach unten, direkt in die Augen seines Captains sehen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Spock!“  
Und hatte Spock vorher gedacht, er kannte das Gefühl des Glücks, dann lag er falsch. Er verstand all die Gefühle nicht, mit denen ihn diese Worte bombardierten und auch dass seine Kontrolle in Scherben lag, war ihm egal.  
„Du liebst mich?“ fragte er fast ungläubig mit zitternder Stimme und Jim lächelte das erste Mal wieder aus vollem Herzen, als er die Wärme und Hoffnung in den sonst so unergründlichen Augen sah. „Ja,“ aber so schnell es gekommen war, verschwand seine Freude auch wieder, bedeckt von einem dichten Schatten. „Aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr ob ich dir all das geben kann, was du verdienst.“  
Er war klar, dass er den körperlichen Aspekt meinte und Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Nähe ist alles was ich brauche, dein Glück alles was mich antreibt, ich werde dir alles geben, was du annehmen willst und nur so viel nehmen wie du willentlich bereit bist zu geben. Jim, ich liebe dich mehr als alles in dieser Welt und wenn du nur in meinen Armen Schutz suchen willst, dann werde ich damit glücklich leben in dem Wissen, dass ich dir helfen konnte.“  
„Oh Spock.“ Jims Tränen flossen nun ungehindert. „glaube mir, wie oft ich hier alleine gelegen habe und mir vorgestellt habe, wie es wäre, wenn du bei mir wärest, und ich will es immer noch. Ich möchte dir alles geben, nur, ich werde Zeit brauchen, bitte verstehe das.“  
„Natürlich.“ Spock lächelte und wenn es auch nur leicht war, so war es doch das schönste das Jim in seinem Leben bis dahin gesehen hatte. „Wir haben ein ganzes Leben vor uns und ich würde auf dich warten bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug.“ 

 

Sie blieben einfach so wie sie waren auf dem Sofa sitzen, Jim um Spock gewickelt, die Sicherheit, die er spendete geradezu aufsaugend und Spock endlich die Nähe des Captains genießend. Der Vulkanier driftete bald in eine leichte Meditation, einen Teil seines Bewusstsein immer auf Jim gerichtet, dessen Gedanken ruhiger wurden.  
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass als Doktor McCoy eine Stunde später nach Jim sehen wollte er überrascht in seinem Schritt innehielt. Er blinzelte, und öffnete die Augen wieder, doch er hatte schon beim ersten Mal richtig gesehen: Jim ruhig dösend um den Vulkanier gewickelt, dem natürlich das Geräusch der Tür nicht entgangen war. Spock schlug die Augen auf und da war es für McCoy zu spät den Rückzug anzutreten. Wenig erfolgreich versuchte er die Anordnung seiner beiden ranghöheren Freunde zu ignorieren und trat auf Spocks begrüßendes Nicken näher.  
Dem Vulkanier schien das Ganze überhaupt nicht unangenehm zu sein, und irgendwie beruhigte das McCoy. Vielleicht hatten die zwei ja einen Weg gefunden. Er legte eine muskel-relaxierende Creme auf den Tisch, sichtbar für Spock und deutete dann mit einem Nicken auf den schlafenden Captain.  
„Er hat darüber gesprochen und es schien ihm gut zu tun.“ berichtete Spock leise, worauf der Doktor anerkennend nickte.  
„Aber das Quartier wollte er nicht verlassen?“ „Nein.“ Spock sah kurz hinunter in das entspannte Gesicht auf seinem Schoß. „Er fürchtet die Berührung von anderen.“  
„So?“ McCoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Spock aufzuziehen. „Von ihnen aber anscheinend nicht.“ und endlich hatte er dass Vergnügen einen leichten Grünstich in den Ohren des Ersten Offiziers aufsteigen zu sehen. „Doktor, ich bitte sie. Ich tue was das Beste für den Captain ist, das ist doch in unser beider Interesse.“ „Natürlich, Natürlich.“ McCoy schüttelte immer noch belustigt den Kopf und vielleicht hätte er noch etwas nachgelegt, wenn nicht Jim diesen Moment zum Aufwachen gewählt hätte.  
Er drehte sich immer noch schläfrig auf Spocks Schoß, sodass er blinzelnd den Doktor ansah. Jetzt war er mit seinen zwei besten Freunden in einem Raum, nein seinem besten Freund und seinem T'hy'la. Es konnte ihm nicht besser gehen. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er konnte einfach nicht an sich halten. Spock würde ihm bestimmt verzeihen. „Pille, er liebt mich!“  
McCoy hatte einiges erwartet, doch diese Worte waren nicht dabei gewesen. Die jetzt sehr dunkelgrünen Ohren des Vulkaniers ließen jedoch keinen Zweifel mehr wer gemeint war, falls je einer bestanden hatte. „Verdammt,“ McCoy freute sich für Jim, doch er konnte es nicht anders herüberbringen. „Wurde auch Zeit das ihr das endlich herausfindet.“ Seine glitzernden Augen entschärften seine Worte und der Doktor in ihm analysierte schon was das für Jims Psyche bedeutete. „Dann will ich sie Mr. Spock in jeder freien Minute an seiner Seite sehen.“ ordnete er an und der Vulkanier antwortete mit seiner charakteristischen Augenbraue. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein Doktor!“  
Während Jim bei den Worten lächelte, wollte sich McCoy gar nicht vorstellen was sie alles beinhalten konnten und beschloss sich schnell zu verabschieden. „Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine. Wenn ihr etwas braucht bin ich auf der Krankenstation.“ Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zurück zu Spock fügte er noch hinzu bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. „Und zum Teufel, aktivieren sie das Privatsphäreschloss, wenn sie nicht wollen dass ich in irgendetwas hineinlaufe von dem ich Albträume bekomme.“  
Sein Kommentar hatte den gewünschten Effekt, auch wenn er schon auf dem Gang war und es gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Spock wurde dieses Mal auch im Gesicht grün und Jim kicherte. Er mochte Grün schon immer. „Er hat es ganz gut aufgenommen, findest du nicht.“ Spock regulierte den Blutfluss in seinen Wangen und antwortete erst dann etwas steif. „Das liegt ganz im Auge des Betrachters.“ Sein Ton ließ Jim sachlicher werden und er drückte Spock entschuldigend. „Ich hätte vorher mit dir darüber reden sollen, aber ich war so glücklich, dass ich es ihm einfach sagen musste.“  
Nicht einmal Spocks vulkanische Erziehung machte ihn immun gegen solche Worte und er legte wieder seine Hand auf Jims Haare und zeigte das Lächeln seiner Augen, dass nur Jim vorbehalten war. „Solange ich dich lieben darf ist es belanglos, wem du davon erzählst.“  
Jim kuschelte sich weiter an ihn. „Behalten wir es trotzdem erst für uns,“ entschied der Captain in der richtigen Annahme, dass das auch Spocks bevorzugte Herangehensweise war. „aber Pille ist mein bester Freund und ich will so etwas wichtiges nicht vor ihm verheimlichen.“ Spock nickte. „Der Doktor weiß mit vertraulichen Informationen umzugehen und das Wissen wird seine Arbeitseffektivität um 23,68 Prozent erhöhen, dadurch dass er sich weniger Sorgen um dich machen muss.“  
„23,68 %?“ Jim lächelte immer noch ungläubig darüber, wie nah er Spock sein konnte. „Vielleicht überschätzt du deinen Einfluss ein wenig.“ Würdevoll schüttelte der Vulkanier den Kopf und Jim musste ihn schnell bremsen bevor er in eine Lektion über Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung starten konnte.  
„Was anderes, Spock. Als wir auf dem Planeten waren und ich nicht schlafen konnte.“ Warum wich Spock seinem Blick auf einmal aus? „Da hast du irgendetwas getan, damit ich schlafen konnte, oder? Genauso wie heute Nacht?“  
„Ja und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen.“ „Was?“ ungläubig setzte sich Jim ein Stück auf, dass er bei dem stechenden Schmerz sofort bereute. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich wollte dir gerade dafür danken.“ Aber Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schulde dir erst eine Erklärung.“  
Jim nahm seinen gemütlichen Platz wieder ein. „Wie du willst.“ und beobachtete seinen Vulkanier, und jetzt war es wirklich sein Vulkanier, mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Verwunderung.  
„Um deine Träume zu verändern, war es nötig, erst den Inhalt dieser zu kennen um dann den Weg deiner Gendanken auf andere Pfade zu leiten.“ Der Captain sah mit Bewunderung von seinem Schoß auf. „Ich wusste ja dass ihr Telepaten so einiges könnt, aber das?“  
Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. Ich bin ohne deine Erlaubnis in deine Gedanken eingedrungen! Für einen Vulkanier ist das eine schwerwiegende Verletzung der Privatsphäre.“  
Grinsend Drückte Jim sein Gesicht in den harten Bauch und Spock gab auf weiter erklären zu wollen, warum er sich schuldig fühlte, bis Jim seine Reaktion selbst erklärte. „Da ist es ja nur gut, dass ich kein Vulkanier bin! Spock! Du hast mir damit geholfen und wie könnte dir jemals dafür Vorwürfe machen, außerdem hab ich kein Problem mit dir in meinem Kopf. Wenn wir im Rahmen einer Mission diese Gedankenverschmelzung gemacht haben, dann muss ich zugeben, habe ich immer danach bereut, wenn du wieder gegangen bist.“  
„Faszinierend.“ Spock zog die Augenbraue hoch, die seine Verwunderung ausdrückte. „Ich habe davon nie etwas gespürt.“ Und jetzt war es Jim, der versuchte die Mimik seines Freundes nachzuahmen. „Ihr Vulkanier seid nicht die einzigen, die etwas Disziplin in ihrem Kopf haben.“ „Tatsächlich.“ Spocks Hand war wieder auf Jims Kopf zurückgekehrt und er sah seinem Captain Mit einer speziellen Wärme im Blick an, die bei einer anderen Person ein breites Lächeln gewesen wäre. „Das heißt, du wärest nicht abgeneigt solch eine Erfahrung zu wiederholen?“  
Jetzt sah Jim etwas schelmisch strahlend zu ihm auf. „Weißt du ich habe etwas Recherchiert, über den Vulkanischen Weg des Lebens und es schien mir als sein die Gedankenverschmelzung eine übliche Sache zwischen zwei Personen, die sich lieben.“ „Das ist richtig, Jim, nur einige psi-0 Individuen finden das Erlebnis unangenehm und auch wenn es ein großer Teil Vulkanischer Beziehungen ist, dann hätte ich deinen Gedanken in Rahmen des Möglichen natürlich unangetastet gelassen.“ „Wage das bloß nicht!“ scherzte der Captain drohend und Spock strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn.  
„Wenn du stärker bist, können wir eine richtige Gedankenverschmelzung praktizieren und uns auf allen Ebenen kennen lernen, allerdings muss ich dich warnen, dass es bei der hohen Kompatibilität unserer Persönlichkeiten und der starken Verbindung, die wir schon auf Grund unserer Freundschaft besitzen zu dem spontanen Formen eines Bundes kommen kann.“ „Eines Bundes?“ wollte der Captain wissen, immer noch bewundernd wie schnell sich sein Leben geändert hatte.  
„Wenn zwei Individuen mit hoher Kompatibilität wiederholt die Gedanken teilen formt sich eine dauerhafte Verbindung, die zwar ohne Berührung keine Kommunikation zulässt, den Partner, jedoch Emotionen und Gemütslagen fühlen lässt, hat der andere nicht seine Schilde errichtet. Durch gesteigerte körperliche Nähe und aktive Verstärkung des Bundes, kann diese Verbindung Lebenslänglich geknüpft werden.“  
Jims Augen glänzten. Er musste gar nicht lange nachdenken. Dies, war was er wollte: Nie mehr von Spock getrennt sein. Nur war der Vulkanier auch so sicher? Jim wurde ernst, ein Teil von ihm hatte Angst vor der Antwort die er gleich bekommen würde. „Ziehst du eine solche Verbindung mit mir in Erwägung?“ Spock erwiderte den Blick und Jim hatte sich selten so wertvoll gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment, als er der Fokus von Spocks ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit war. „Du, Jim, bist der einzige Partner für mich.“ Jim hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, bis er sie jetzt erleichtert ausatmete. „Und du auch für mich.“ antwortete er lächelnd und die Einsamkeit, die er als Captain immer tief in sich unter dem lockeren Äußeren vergraben hatte, verschwand und hinterließ ein Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit. Es war das erste Mal, dass etwas anderes, als Ungewissheit und gefährliche Missionen in seiner Zukunft lagen und es fühlte sich gut an. Er würde nur noch heute einfach liegenbleiben, den Kopf auf den wärmeren Körper seines ersten Offiziers gebettet.

***

Als Jim das nächste Mal erwachte, fand er sich alleine in seinem Bett wieder, -nein, er war nicht alleine, durch den Raumtrenner sah er eine bekannte Silhouette an seinem Schreibtisch arbeiten. Er lächelte, auch wenn bei jeder Bewegung sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Spock! - Er war tatsächlich da. Es war kein Traum gewesen.  
Vorsichtig stand er auf und warf dabei einen Blick auf das Chronometer – 5:23 – die alpha-Schicht begann in einer halben Stunde. Leise trat er hinter seinen ersten Offizier und ließ seine Hand auf dessen warmer Schulter etwas länger, als sonst ruhen.  
„Guten Morgen, Captain!“ kommentierte der seine Anwesenheit, den letzten Satz seines Berichtes beendend und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Wie hast du geschlafen, Jim?“ Seine dunklen Augen wanderten über Jims zerknitterte Kleidung vom Vortag, aber der Captain schenkte ihm nur ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Gut!“ Und tatsächlich, war das keine Lüge. Er konnte sich an keine Träume erinnern, noch nicht einmal, wie er überhaupt ins Bett gekommen war, doch er brauchte nicht zu fragen um zu wissen, dass das Spocks Verdienst war.  
Dann sah er seinen Freund aufmerksamer an. „Konntest du auch ein bisschen Schlafen?“ Seine Sorge ließ Wärme in Spocks Augen fließen und der Vulkanier schien auf seine Art zu lächeln. „Ich habe 3, 68 Stunden in Meditation verbracht. Für einen Vulkanier ist das ausreichend.“ Jim nickte schmunzelnd. Spock ließ keine Gelegenheit verstreichen seine vulkanische Herkunft zu betonen, doch der Captain hatte nicht lange gebraucht um festzustellen, dass der Mann, den er liebte mehr Menschliches in sich hatte, als der Anschein vermuten ließ. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du nur wegen mir keine freie Minute mehr hast, Spock.“ Spock legte nur den Kopf etwas schief. „Ich habe das menschliche Bedürfnis nach sogenannten Freizeitaktivitäten zur Entspannung noch nie verstanden.“  
Mit einem Augenrollen ging Jim eine neue Uniform holen. „Du weiß was ich meine. Und wenn du dich selbst vernachlässigst, dann mache ich die sogenannten Freizeitaktivitäten zu einem Befehl, ist das klar.“ „Captain,“ Spocks zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie krankgeschrieben sind, und ich im Augenblick den Befehl über dieses Schiff habe.“ Jim lachte. In voller Uniform trat er vor Spock. „Und um das schnell zu ändern geh ich jetzt mit dir auf die Brücke, damit Pille sieht, dass ich wieder fit bin.“  
Ihre kleinen freundschaftlichen Sticheleien nahmen schnell ein Ende, als Spocks Gesicht trotz der Ausdruckslosigkeit deutlich ernst und auch ein wenig besorgt wurde. „Bist du sicher, dass ...“ Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Jim legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schien an diesem Morgen wieder mehr wie der Captain, der er gewesen war. „Ja Spock, Du und McCoy, ihr habt recht. Es nützt nichts wenn ich es lange herauszögere, ich kann mich nicht hier verstecken, ich hab ein Raumschiff zu führen und eine Crew, der ich vertrauen kann. Ich habe keine Angst auf die Brücke zu gehen, sondern nur, davor was ich mit … mit Berührungen verbinde. Es sind gute Leute, und sie werden ihren Abstand halten, wenn sie merken, dass ich ihn brauche, außerdem wirst du da sein.“ Als sagte das alles warf Jim einen Blick auf die Uhr und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie meine Anwesenheit deine Abneigung gegen Körperkontakt schwächen kann.“ Spock war ihm gefolgt und Jim stoppte kurz bevor der Bewegungssensor die Tür öffnen würde. „Ich denke, dass das du sehr wohl verstehst!“ meinte er lächelnd – Vulkanier! -doch Spock ließ nur seine Augenbraue seine Verwirrtheit ausdrücken.  
Jim schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er legte dem Vulkanier die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte in seinem besten Captain-James-T.-Kirk-Ton: „Sie Mr. Spock liebe ich bis in jede Spitze ihrer vulkanischen Ohren und wo sie sind, fühle ich mich sicher.“ Deutlich konnte Jim beobachten, wie Spock das volle Ausmaß seiner Worte begriff und er auf seine ausdruckslose Weise gerade so vor Glück zu strahlen begann. Vorsichtig, immer achtsam, wie Jim auf den Kontakt reagierte, hob der Erste Offizier seine Hand und begann mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger Wangen und Kieferpartien des blonden Mannes nachzufahren. Über den psi-Punkten verweilte er etwas. Bei gesenkten Schilden vermittelte er dabei etwas des großen Glücks, und der strahlenden Liebe, die er fühlte und als Jim sich in den Kontakt lehnte, sagte er: „Danke, Jim!“ und der Captain wusste, was er damit meinte.  
Er entließ Spock aus seinem Griff und der Vulkanier senkte langsam die Hand von seinem Gesicht. Dann nahm Jim einmal tief Luft und trat durch die Tür auf den verlassenen Korridor. Er zögerte einen Moment, bis er die versichernde Anwesenheit Spocks in seinem Rücken fühlte und dann waren sie auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria.  
Jim nahm einen Sandwich und einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen, während Spock versicherte, dass er im Augenblick keine Nahrung benötige, bevor sie in den Turbolift stiegen. Besorgt und immer noch mit Wut auf jene, die Jim das angetan hatten, sah Spock, wie der Captain deutlich unruhiger wurde, je näher sie der Brücke kamen.  
Kurz bevor sich die Türen öffneten, trat er nahe hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken. „Ich bleibe immer bei dir und wir können jederzeit zurück in dein Quartier gehen.“ Jim hätte Spock am liebsten hier und jetzt umarmt – für einen angeblich so emotionslosen Vulkanier, wusste Spock immer genau was der Captain brauchte – doch in dem Moment öffneten sich die Türen. Jim hatte sein Captain-Lächeln aufgesetzt und seine Crew begrüßte ihn mit Freude und auch Erleichterung.  
Berührt merkte er wie Spock nicht wie sonst direkt seinen Weg zu seiner Arbeitsstation oder heute zum zentralen Stuhl des Captains nahm, sondern an seiner Seite blieb, während Jim die Runde machte und seinen Freunden versicherte, dass er fit war.  
Scotty schüttelte seine Hand, Sulu nickte ihm zu und Chekov schenkte ihm sein breitestes jugendliches Grinsen. „Schjön, dass sie wjider da sind, Kjäpten!“ Uhura aber war ein ganz anderer Fall. Die Kommunikationsoffizierin war schon immer eine taktile Person gewesen und nach den Tagen in Ungewissheit umarmte sie Jim stürmisch, die Vorschriften für Verhalten auf der Brücke in den Wind schießend.  
Normalerweise freute sich Jim über solche Gesten, doch dieses Mal konnte er nicht anders, als sich versteifen und Spock, wollte schon eingreifen, als er Panik in Jims Augen flackern sah. Der Captain allerdings riss sich schnell zusammen und befreite sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln aus Uhuras Griff, die schnell einen Schritt zurück tat, wohl merkend, dass irgendetwas nicht so in Ordnung schien wie man es sie glauben machen wollte.  
Spock merkte, dass Jim noch etwas brauchte um sich wieder ganz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, trat näher hinter ihn, sodass er ungesehen von der Crew eine Hand in seinem Rücken ruhen jassen konnte und nickte Uhura zu. „Leutnant Uhura, der Captain hat diverse Verletzungen am Rücken erlitten. Es wäre besser wenn sie ihre Wiedersehensfreude auf andere Weise ausdrücken.“ „Oh!“ Uhuras Augen wurden weit. „Das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid, Captain. Habe ich ihnen sehr wehgetan?“ Da aber schüttelte Jim schon mit dem typischen lockeren Lächeln den Kopf. „Nein, nein, Uhura. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet.“ Er tat die ganze Sache mit einem Lächeln ab und schickte den Rest der Crew mit einem Nicken zurück an ihre Arbeit.  
An Spocks Seite wanderte er zu dessen Station hinüber. „Geht es dir gut?“ fragte der Vulkanier mit gesenkter Stimme, nur für Jims Ohren bestimmt, und der Captain nickte. Er war überrascht gewesen, aber Spock in seinem Rücken, hatte ihn schnell wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt. Er blieb noch eine Weile stehen, während der Wissenschaftsoffizier die ersten Messungen des Tages nahm und machte dann langsam seinen Weg zu seinem Stuhl hinüber. 

Es war eine ereignislose Schicht und das erste Mal in seinem Leben war Jim dankbar für die Langeweile. Er konnte einfach nur dasitzen und in das Weltall hinausschauen, einige Berichte bearbeiten und Spock an seiner Station beobachten. Wenn er ehrlich war, nahm letztere Tätigkeit wohl den Hauptteil seiner Zeit ein, bis McCoy auf die Brücke stürmte und tat, was alle von ihm erwarteten: Er schimpfte.  
„Verdammt, Jim, Captain! Ich bin der Doktor an Bord und wenn du meinem medizinischen Rat nicht folgst, warum belastest du dich dann überhaupt mit meiner Anwesenheit?“ Jim grinste und Spock kam wie aus dem Nichts an seine Seite. „Der Captain fühlt sich heute besser und ich achte darauf, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt.“ Spock hatte dabei die Stimme gesenkt, aber McCoy bemühte sich nicht um solche Kleinigkeiten, was wohl der Grund für die Aufmerksamkeit war, die sie von der Crew bekamen. „Verdammt, Doktor Spock, wenn sie sich in meine Arbeit einmischen wollen, dann bewerben sie sich auf der Krankenstation.“ „Das wäre unlogisch,“ konterte der Vulkanier trocken. „Da meine Fähigkeiten auf der Brücke besser genutzt werden können.“  
Und schon fühlte sich Jim ein wenig ruhiger. Seine Zwei Freunde im Wortgefecht, war einfach ein Anblick, der ihm das Gefühl von Normalität gab und er hob lächelnd die Hände. „Gentleman, Ich habe eine Mutter und das reicht mir schon, ihr beide müsst mich nicht auch noch bemuttern.“  
Spock sah Jim daraufhin bedeutungsvoll an und McCoy murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er deutete anklagend auf den Captain und er war der einzige, der sich solche Freiheiten dauernd auf der Brücke nahm. Es war sein aufbrausender Charakter. „Sie, Captain, können einen Mann zum Trinken bringen.“ Der dankbare und anerkennende Blick, den er jedoch danach Spock zuwarf machte klar, was er wirklich ausdrücken wollte. Er war froh Jim außerhalb seines Quartiers zu sehen.  
„Pille, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du auf der Krankenstation eingeteilt.“ meinte Jim mit einem freundschaftlichen Grinsen, aber einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er nicht wollte, dass McCoy seine Sorgen weiter auf der Brücke verbreitete.  
Der Doktor folgte seinen Worten, nicht aber ohne noch hinzuzufügen: „Die Brücke ist Teil der Krankenstation, sobald einer meiner Patienten beschließt sein Krankenbett hierher zu verlegen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Turbolift und Jim sah einige nach oben gezogene Mundwinkel auf der Brücke. Er selbst bemühte sich sein Gesicht ernst zu halten und Spocks hochgezogene Augenbraue war auch nicht hilfreich bei diesem Unterfangen. 

Als sich die Stunden jedoch hinzogen, merkte er, dass McCoy wenigstens teilweise recht hatte. Er war noch nicht auf voller Leistungsfähigkeit, und als Spock, was er sonst nie tat, nach sechseinhalb Stunden eine Mittagspause vorschlug, nahm Jim dankbar an.  
Sobald sich die Turbolifttüren hinter ihnen schlossen, lehnte er sich gegen Spock, der die Nähe gerne zuließ und versteckte seine Müdigkeit nicht mehr hinter der unbesiegbaren Mine eines Raumschiffcaptains.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir in ihrem Quartier essen, Captain.“ schlug der Vulkanier vor und Jim nickte nur, seine Fassung schnell wieder herstellend, bevor die Türen sich auf Deck 5 öffneten. „Jim!“ sagte er beim hinausgehen, doch wie erwartet erwiderte Spock darauf. „ Wir sind im Dienst, Captain.“  
Nachdem sich jedoch die Türen hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatten und Jim sich auf sein Sofa fallen ließ, sagte er mit gespielter Strenge. „Aber auf dieser Schwelle,“ er deutete in Richtung der Tür zum Korridor. „Auf dieser Schwelle endet ihr Dienst für die Sternenflotte. Hier hat ihr Rang keine Bedeutung mehr, Commander.“ „Wie sie wünschen, Captain.“ die kaum merklichen Falten um die dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers zeigten deutlich seine Belustigung. 

Der Replikator produzierte ein Steak für den Captain und ein Gericht aus vulkanischen Gemüsen für Spock selbst. Bevor Jim jedoch zu essen anfing, hielt er inne. „Macht es dir nichts aus, wenn ich Fleisch esse?“ Er wusste wohl wie abgeneigt Vulkanier gegen den Konsum von Fleischprodukten waren, aber Spock schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Jim, Fleisch gehört zu der menschlichen Lebensweise. Es ist deine Kultur, wie könnte ich daran Anstoß nehmen.“  
Das war alles was Jim brauchte um mit Appetit zuzulangen. Zwischen zwei Bissen meinte er noch: „Da bin ich froh, denn das Fleisch hätte mir ein wenig gefehlt.“ Spock lächelte ihn auf seine Art an und der Rest des Essens verlief im Schweigen zweier Männer, die keine Worte brauchten um sich zu verstehen.  
Jim verbrachte auch noch den Rest der Schicht als Captain auf der Brücke, wobei er nicht viel Arbeit hatte. 

***

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen genauso ruhig. Jim war für alle wieder der alte Captain, nur Spock und McCoy sahen ihn in seinen schwächeren Momenten. Tatsächlich gewöhnte er sich schnell wieder an die Berührungen, die der Alltag mit sich brachte, und als sie die Diplomaten an der Forschungskolonie auf dem Planeten Jawan 6 ablieferten fühlte sich Jim tatsächlich wieder bereit für den aufregenderen Dienst eines Captains.  
Eine Sache jedoch ließ ihn Nachts wachliegen.  
Spock!  
Der Vulkanier hatte den Mut gehabt ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen und nichts hätte Jim mehr willkommen geheißen, nichts hätte ihm so helfen können, wie Spocks Zuneigung in den letzten Tagen und doch war nichts zwischen ihnen passiert. Nicht, dass der Captain nach seinem Erlebnis sofort wieder auf Sex aus war, aber sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal geküsst und... Sie hätten normale Freunde sein können. Natürlich schreckte Spock nicht zurück, wenn Jim sich ihm näherte, der Vulkanier hatte erlaubt, dass Jim in auf seinem Schoß schlief, aber dennoch machte er selbst nie einen Versuch der Annäherung.  
Wie immer wenn Jim über einem Problem brütete, war es sein Freund McCoy, der es als erster ansprach. Jim war auf der Krankenstation für einen endgültigen Check-up. Seine Wunden, zumindest die Körperlichen waren geheilt, er war auf dem besten Weg das verlorene Gewicht wieder zuzunehmen und wenn ihn Spock weiter in dieser Rate mit seinen Lieblingsgerichten verwöhnte, konnte er sich schon bald wieder Pille's Tiraden über seinen Bauchumfang anhören.  
Aber der Doktor sah, dass noch etwas anderes auf dem Gemüt des Captains lag. Er stellte ein Glas Brandy vor seinen alten Freund und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen. „Also Jim! Was ist los, und erzähl deinem alten Landarzt nicht es wäre nichts.“ Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte sich denken können, dass McCoy ihn durchschaute, warum hatte sich nicht etwas bereit gelegt, aber dann schnaubte er. Er war schon immer spontan besser gewesen.  
„Also?“ nötigte der Doktor ihn freundschaftlich und mit dem Schluck, den Jim aus dem angebotenen Glas nahm, wusste McCoy, dass er auf eine Antwort hoffen konnte.  
„Es ist Spock!“ Warum hatte McCoy sich das nicht gedacht! „Spock, der verdammte spitzohrige...“ er hielt inne, als er Jims mahnenden Blick sah und fuhr ernster fort. „Ich dachte ihr zwei wärt glücklich verliebt, wo ist das Problem?“  
Jim nahm noch einen Schluck. „Er... Ich hab keine Ahnung vom Partnerleben der Vulkanier, aber er hat mich noch nicht mal geküsst, er schläft nicht einmal mit mir in einem Bett.“  
Pille verzog das Gesicht, wie als wollte er sagen, das will ich doch alles gar nicht so genau wissen, aber Jim nahm keine Rücksicht. McCoy war Doktor, er musste das aushalten. „Er berührt mich nicht, wenn ich nicht die Initiative übernehme – vielleicht will er mich nicht so, nach all dem.“ Die letzten Worte waren fast nicht hörbar gewesen, aber McCoy stand vehement auf - „Nein!“ - umrundete den Tisch und zwang Jim ihn anzusehen. Wie konnte James-T-Kirk, intergalaktischer Held der Sternenflotte nur das offensichtliche nicht sehen. „Nein!“ Pille seufzte und seine Stimme wurde weicher. „Ich sage es nur ungern, aber Spock liebt dich mehr als er selbst zugeben will. Ich habe niemanden so lange am Bett eines Verletzten gesehen, wie ihn, wenn du bei mir zu Besuch warst. Kein Vulkanier, nicht mal ein Halb-Vulkanier bricht aus logischen Gründen so oft die Vorschriften und setzt so oft sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, wie Spock, wenn es darum geht dich zu retten. Jim, wenn es etwas gibt, an dem du nicht zweifeln kannst, dann ist es seine Liebe.“ „Ich weiß, aber...“ „Nichts aber, Jim.“ unterbrach ihn McCoy. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich seine Gedanken verstehe, aber versetz dich mal in seine Situation. Stell dir vor das selbe wäre Spock passiert.“ „Nein!“ Die Augen des Captains weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber McCoy fuhr fort. „Was würdest du zuerst tun?“ Jetzt ließ sich Jim auf das Spiel ein. „Dafür sorgen dass er sich sicher fühlt.“ Nickend stimmte McCoy zu. „Genau. Du würdest Stundenlange mit ihm Schach spielen und alles von ihm fernhalten, was ihn an das Ereignis erinnert.“  
Jetzt schien Jim zu verstehen worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte. „Du meinst, er denkt ich könnte seine Berührung fürchten, könnte ihn mit den Anderen vergleichen.“  
„Ganz genau.“ McCoy ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Er ist Vulkanier. Für ihn ist jede Berührung noch viel intimer, als für dich.“  
Auf einmal grinste Jim. „Vielleicht hast du recht, Pille. Und ich dachte...“ Aber da schritt der Doktor mit erhobenen Händen ein. „Erspar mir die Details!“ Das brachte Jim wirklich zum Lachen und es fühlte sich befreiend an. „Danke, Pille!“ Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh zu Spock, bevor ich rot werde.“  
An der Tür allerdings hielt er Jim noch einmal am Arm zurück. „Du vertraust ihm, aber trotzdem wird das erste Mal schwer werden, Jim.“ Der Captain nickte. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, oder reden willst bin ich immer für dich da!“ „Ja ich weiß, Pille.“ meinte Jim leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch die Verzweiflung war aus seiner Körperhaltung verschwunden. Dann Lächelte er. „Und du solltest wissen, dass das mit Spock nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändert. Ich liebe euch beide!“ Das gab dem Doktor den Rest. „Ok! Jetzt aber raus hier bevor ich mir noch eine Untersuchung für dich überlege.“  
Diese Drohung schien den Captain schnell zu überzeugen, denn mit einem Grinsen beeilte er sich aus der Tür zu kommen. Sein Ziel war das Wissenschaftslabor, wo er sicher Spock finden würde.  
Hinter ihm schüttelte Pille lächelnd den Kopf. Wie hatte ihn das Schicksal nur auf dieses Schiff voller Verrückter verschlagen. „Schwester Chapel! Wo sind die Berichte der gestrigen Operation hingekommen!“ Wenigstens auf der Krankenstation hatte er das Sagen. Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück, als das geforderte auf seinen Tisch geliefert wurde. 

***

Jim ging beschwingten Schrittes geradewegs zu den Laboren, wo er Spock sicher antreffen würde, und wie erwartet, war sein Wissenschaftsoffizier über einen Scanner gebeugt und studierte interessiert eine Probe, als Jim den Raum betrat.  
Mit einer Geste bedeutete der den anderen Crewmitgliedern sitzen zu bleiben und machte seinen Weg hinüber zu Spock, der ohne nur einmal kurz aufzusehen sagte: „Wir haben eine faszinierende Erkenntnis aus den Gesteinsproben des letzten Planeten gezogen, Captain. Alle Fakten deuten darauf hin, dass sich das Klima in den letzten 10 Jahren um 13,736°C erwärmt hat. Eine derart radikale Veränderung wurde in der Geschichte der Raumflotte noch nicht katalogisiert.“  
Jim lächelte liebevoll. Hier war Spock in seinem Element. „Und Mr. Spock, haben sie schon eine Idee, was die Ursachen dafür sein könnten.“  
Spock sah auf und seine Augen wurden deutlich weicher. Seine Schilde waren stark, aber wenn Jim ihm dieses Lächeln schenkte gaben selbst sie ein wenig nach. „Wir haben unterschiedliche Szenarien herausgearbeitet, die noch verifiziert werden müssen, doch genaue Fakten kann ich ihnen noch nicht liefern, Captain.“ „In Ordnung!“ Jim warf selbst einen kurzen Blick auf die Daten, doch er musste zugeben, dass sie ihm auf die Schnelle nicht viel sagten. „Erstatten sie mir Bericht, wenn sie Neuigkeiten haben.“ Dann senkte er die Stimme, so dass die anderen Personen im Raum es sicher nicht hören konnten, lehnte sich ein wenig zu Spock hinüber, sodass er den anderen die Sicht blockierte und legte dann kurz seine Hand auf die des Mannes, Vulkaniers, den er liebte. „Kannst du heute Abend um 2100 in meine Kabine kommen?“ Spock nickte ohne Zögern. „Ich werde da sein, Jim.“ antwortete der Vulkanier genauso leise und der Captain konnte nicht anders, als strahlend bei der Nennung seines Namens zu lächeln.  
Er nahm wieder etwas Abstand und sagte in seiner Kommandostimme. „Wir sehen uns auf der Brücke, Mr. Spock.“ Der Vulkanier nickte ihm zu, wissend was der Captain mit den falschen Worten erreichen wollte und Jim verließ das Labor guten Mutes. Wenn er allerdings an den Abend dachte, merkte er wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er musste wirklich dringend mit Spock reden.

***

Pünktlich auf die Sekunde klingelte Spock um 2100 an der Tür des Captains. Jim hatte aufgeregt, seine Kleidung dreimal gewechselt, bis er einfach eine Jeans und ein weißes Shirt übergezogen hatte und mit der Willenskraft eines Raumschiffcaptains nicht mehr zurück ins Bad gegangen war um seine Erscheinung noch einmal im Spiegel zu checken.  
Als er endlich das Geräusch an der Tür hörte, ließ er Spock sofort ein und was er sah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Auch Spock trug nicht wie sonst seine Blaue Uniform, sondern war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, eine Farbe, die ihm ausgezeichnet stand.  
„Spock!“ „Jim.“ Der Vulkanier trat ein und Jim leitete den anderen Mann nicht wie sonst an den Tisch vor ihr Schachbrett, sondern auf die Couch im hinteren Bereich. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Vulkanischen Gewürztee?“ schlug Jim vor und sein Erster Offizier nahm dankend an. Er merkte wohl wie nervös Jim war und das das nicht eins ihrer gewöhnlichen Treffen werden würde, aber er ließ seinem T'hy'la die Zeit, die er brauchte.  
Schließlich reichte Jim ihm das Getränk, und ließ sich mit einer eigenen Tasse neben ihn auf das Couch fallen. Sie tranken eine Weile, einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen genießend, bevor Jim seine Tasse wegstellte und sich fest entschlossen dem Vulkanier zuwandte.  
„Spock, ich möchte dich etwas fragen.“  
„Was immer du willst, T'hy'la.“  
Jim holte noch einmal Luft und sagte dann geradeheraus, was ihn beschäftigte: „Du sagst du liebst mich, und ich liebe dich offensichtlich auch und doch sind wir keine richtigen Geliebten. Liegt das daran, das Vulkanier nur in Zeiten von Pon Farr körperlich intim werden, oder liegt es an mir?“  
„Jim.“ Spocks Stimme war weich und tief und der Captain schloss kurz die Augen. „Pon Farr ist nur ein Drang alle sieben Jahre um die Population aufrecht zu erhalten. Paare, die in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen gebunden werden sind natürlich auch außerhalb dieser Zeit, körperlich intim.“  
Der Captain schluckte. „Also liegt es an mir.“ Sagte er niedergeschlagen und seine alte Angst, dass Spock ihn nicht wollte, nachdem er so benutzt wurde kam wieder hoch.  
„Jim sieh mich an.“ Der Erste Offizier strich federleicht über die Wangen des Captains. „Hast du bedenken, weil ich keine Initiative für mehr Intimität ergriffen habe?“ - Ja das war es, Jim nickte. „Immer bin ich es, der dich berührt, und du scheinst es eifach zu tolerieren. Wenn du nicht mehr willst musst du es sagen, aber so hoffe ich und..“ er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Arme mit vulkanischer Stärke zogen ihn an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Spock vergrub seine Nase in den goldenen Haaren. Er flüsterte fast. „Jim, nein, denke bitte nie, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Weise nicht will. Ich möchte dir nur nicht weh tun, möchte nicht, dass du meine Berührung mit der ihren in Verbindung bringst. Ich wollte dir Zeit geben.“  
„Spock!“ Jim sah zu seinem Freund auf und in seinem Augenwinkel sammelte sich eine Träne. Er liebte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es weh tat. „Ich will nicht mehr weglaufen, ich will die Erinnerung mit schönen von dir überdecken. Ich möchte es versuchen.“  
Erst strahlten auch Spocks Augen, doch dann senkte er sie. „Jim, aber ich weiß nicht wie, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir geben kann was du willst. Ich habe noch nie...ich hatte noch nie wirklich intimen Kontakt.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Jim verwirrt. „Was ist mit Leila und Zarabeth? Du hattest intimen Kontakt mit ihnen!“  
„Ja,“ Spock sah wieder auf und es war das erste Mal, dass Jim in seinem Blick Unsicherheit sah. „Zu beiden Gegebenheiten wurde ich von Außen beeinflusst, doch jetzt bin ich in Kontrolle über meine Funktionen und ich möchte dich nicht ... enttäuschen.“  
Jims Herz schmolz bei diesen Worten und er drückte Spock beruhigend. „Du könntest mich nie enttäuschen und ich werde dich lehren wie wie schön eine Beziehung sein kann.“ Er sah ihn einige Momente an. „Darf ich dich küssen Spock.“ Der Mundwinkel des Vulkanier zuckte ein Stück nach oben. „Natürlich Jim.“ Und mehr Worte waren auch nicht möglich, den schon spürte Spock die weichen Lippen des Captains auf seinen, und auch wenn der Kontakt nur kurz verweilte, schoss es wie eine Elektrische Ladung durch all seine Glieder.  
Lächelnd beobachtete Jim die Reaktion und sein nächster Kuss verweilte länger. Als Spock seinen Kopf mit seinen starken Händen packte, und seinen Kopf noch ein Stück zu sich zog, konnte Jim sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Verführerisch strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe seines Freundes. Spock völlig überrumpelt von dem Ansturm an sensorischen Eindrücken, konnte sein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Den Eingang nun freigegeben, erforschte Jim mit aller Raffinesse das Innere des warmen Himmels, der sich ihm geöffnet hatte. Er strich über Spocks Zungenspitze, was ein weiteres undefinierbares Geräusch des Vulkanier verursachte, dass sein Herz nur noch schneller schlagen ließ, und als er schließlich an der Unterlippe des Vulkaniers nuckelte und spielerisch zu biss, schien etwas in Spock zu zerbrechen und mit einem Stöhnen erwiderte er Jims Bemühungen. Obwohl Spock seinen Rhythmus erst finden musste, war dies für Jim, der beste Kuss seines ganzen Lebens bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Spocks seidenweiche Lippen gegen seinen zu spüren, seine Luft zu atmen, seine Hitze in sich aufzunehmen... 

Ohne Vorwarnung löste sich Spock von ihm, rückte ans andere Ende des Couches und hielt schwer atmend den Kopf in den Händen. „Spock!“ besorgt kniete Jim sich vor ihn. Er legte eine Hand auf das schwarzglänzende Haar. „Spock!“ und aus diesem einen Wort sprachen Liebe und Besorgnis zugleich.  
„Es tut mir leid, Jim.“ brachte des Vulkanier schließlich heraus, „Aber ich kann nicht kontrollieren, deine Berührung, mein Körper...“ Und endlich sah Jim die Auswölbung in Spocks Hose. „Du bist erregt!“ stellte er mit nicht wenig Selbstzufriedenheit fest. „Ja,“ beschämt senkte Spock den Blick. „Ich sollte das kontrollieren können, sollte meinen Körper beherrschen, aber ich kann es nicht, nicht mit dir. Wenn ich die Kontrolle ganz verliere, könnte ich dich verletzten.“  
Langsam dämmerte Jim, was Spocks Problem war und er versuchte ihn zu versichern, dass seine Menschlichkeit bei ihm nicht auf Abstoßung traf. „Oh Spock, hierbei geht es nicht um Kontrolle. Du würdest mich nie verletzen, das weißt du. Ich sehe es als Lob, wenn meine Berührung dich in diese Lage versetzt.“ Aber Spock war noch nicht überzeugt.  
„Spock, gib mir deine Hand.“ Der Vulkanier gehorchte, sah aber immer noch nicht auf und kurzerhand drückte Jim sie gegen seine eigene beginnende Erektion unter der Jeans.  
Die Augen des Vulkaniers schossen zu ihm hoch. „Du..“ „Ja Spock.“ lächelte Jim und ließ die Hand wieder los. „Wir sind beide in der selben vollkommen natürlichen Position und du könntest mir kein größeres Geschenk machen, als mir erlauben mich heute um dich zu kümmern.“  
Spock antwortete nichts, sondern sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „Jim...“ War alles was der sonst der kontrollierte Vulkanier sagen konnte und es war alles was der Captain in Verbindung mit einem Blick voller Hoffnung und auch etwas Angst brauchte um seinen Freund auf die Beine zu ziehen und ihn an sein Bett zu führen. Eine plötzliche Ruhe überkam ihn. Spock war es jetzt der ihn brauchte und er würde alles geben um dem Vulkanier diese Sache zu erleichtern und sein erstes Erlebnis so schön zu gestalten, wie nur möglich. 

„Computer, Temperaturerhöhung um drei Grad!“ befahl er, sich vor den am Bettrand sitzenden Vulkanier kniend. Er ließ seine Hände über dessen Oberkörper wandern, und stoppte mit fragendem Blick am Saum seines schwarzen Shirts. „Kann ich das entfernen?“ Spock nickte mit großen Augen und half sich das Hemd vom Körper zu ziehen.  
Jim ließ es einfach achtlos fallen, als er endlich, ungehindert einen Blick auf den schlanken Torso des Vulkanier bekam. Eine Weile schaute er einfach nur, und Spocks Ohren färbten sich grün unter seinem katalogisierenden Blick. Irgendwann aber konnte Jim sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er fuhr mit seinen Händen in das flaumige Brusthaar und drückte Spock, der keinen Widerstand leistete auf das Bett zurück. Er rückte den Vulkanier in Position und sah erst dann die wachsende Unsicherheit in den schwarzen Augen.  
„Spock,“ versicherte er! „Du bist das schönste Geschöpf, dass ich je gesehen habe.“ und die grünen Ohren ließen ihn sich impulsiv nach vorne beugen und den wärmer als menschlichen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss bedecken. „Nein.“ hauchte Spock. „Das bist du!“ aber Jim schloss ihm mit einem weiteren Kuss den Mund und ließ seine Lippen einen Pfad über die Kiefer hinab beschreiten. Auf Spocks Schlüsselbein verharrte er, biss sanft in die zarte Haut und leckte danach beruhigend über die Empfindliche Stelle. „Jim!“ nur sein Name, schien Spock noch über die Lippen zu kommen, als er sich der Berührung entgegen drückte und den Kopf nach hinten warf. Die so schön entblößte Kehle war natürlich Jims nächstes Ziel und als seine Lippen und Zähne die empfindlichen Stellen fanden splitterte ein weiterer Teil von Spocks Kontrolle.  
Jim wendete sich südwärts und liebkoste den Oberkörper seines ersten Offiziers, bevor er überraschend seine Lippen um die Brustwarze schloss und kräftig zu saugen begann.  
Diese Stelle war für Vulkanier anscheinend genauso empfindlich, wie bei Menschen, den Spock bäumte sich auf, stöhnte und verkrallte seine Finger im Bettlaken. „Jim, … bitte.“ Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das attraktive Gesicht des Captains. Er konnte Spock so weit bringen, alleine mit seiner Berührung und er ignorierte mit aller Willenskraft seine eigene schmerzhafte Erektion und widmete sich der anderen Brustwarze, bis Spock schwer atmend unter ihm lag und Jim merkte, dass es Zeit war weiter zu gehen.  
Er arbeitet sich nach unter vor, löste Spocks Stiefel und fragte dann an seinem Hosenbund mit einem weiteren Blick um Erlaubnis, Spock mit einem erwartungsvollen Nicken gab. Das Verlangen in seinen Zügen machte Jims Hände etwas fahrig, doch er brauchte nicht lange, bis er den Mann seiner Hose entledigt hatte.  
Und nun war es so weit: Spock lag nur in seiner schwarzen Sternenflotten-Unterwäsche vor ihm und diese gab seiner Fantasie wahrlich nicht viel Raum. Sein Hungriger Blick verschlang Spocks lange Beine und den Ort, wo ein Pfad schwarzer Haare unter dem Stoff verschwand.  
„Jim?“ Spocks Stimme war heißer. „könntest du dein Shirt ausziehen?“ seine Worte wurde immer leiser, als wäre es ihm unangenehm zu fragen und wie um jeden Zweifel zu zerstreuen entledigte sich der Captain des behindernden Kleidungsstückes mit einem Mal. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sah wie sich Spock Augen weiteten und über seinen goldenen Körper streiften, als wüssten sie nicht wohin sie sich zuerst wenden sollten. Dann hob Spock zögernd eine Hand und erst auf ein ermutigendes Nicken des Captains hin, ließ er seine feinfühligen Finger über die glatte Haut über sich streichen.  
Jetzt war es Jim, der aufstöhnte und das gab Spock Selbstvertrauen und er zog die goldenen Schultern zu sich herunter, wickelte seine Arme um den starken Oberkörper des Captains, als würde er ihn vor dem ertrinken bewahren und brachte ihre Münder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen.  
Deutlich spürte Jim Spocks Geschlecht gegen sein Bein drücken und er brachte ihre beiden Erektionen zur Deckung und brachte seine Hüften im Takt ihres Küssens immer und immer wieder hinunter auf Spocks Männlichkeit. Gemeinsam atmeten sie im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen.  
„Jim...“ Spocks Stimme war rau. „Ich kann nichts mehr kontrollieren, aber ich kann auch nicht loslassen.“ Er schloss die Augen wie als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, doch trotzdem hielt er keinen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Spock.“ Jim stillte seine Hüften und Spock gehorchte am ganzen Körper zitternd. „Sieh mich an. Hier bist nur du und ich. Lass einfach los und ich werde dich auffangen. Vertraust du mir?“ Spock nickte, noch immer zitternd. „Mit meinem Leben!“ „Dann genieße, was jetzt kommt und denke dabei immer nur an uns beide. Nur du und ich, Spock. Der Rest der Welt ist in diesem Raum nicht wichtig.“ Der Vulkanier nickte noch einmal und Jim strich ihm liebevoll über die Haare.  
Während er sich langsam wieder Spocks Unterwäsche näherte, stieg er auch aus seiner Jeans. Die kleinste Berührung von ihm brachte Spock jetzt schon zum Zusammenzucken und er beschloss den hypersensitiven Vulkanier nicht länger zu quälen. Langsam zog er den Bund der Unterhose, nach unten bis Spocks Penis frei sprang. Er riss ihm den Rest des behindernden Stück Stoffs ganz vom Körper und nahm sich dann ein wenig Zeit das Equipment seines Ersten Offiziers zu bewundern.  
Spocks Penis war nicht rosig wie der eines Menschen, sondern natürlich grün und nicht einer, sondern ein Doppelring wanden sich um seine Krone. Das Organ selbst war etwas länger, aber auch etwas dünner, als Jims eigenes, und Jim wusste sofort, dass er niemals mehr von etwas anderem Träumen würde. „Du bist wundervoll!“ staunte er und begann sanft Spocks Oberschenken zu massieren.  
Je näher er dem Schoß des Ersten Offiziers kam, desto mehr einer glänzenden Flüssigkeit wurde an den Rändern des unteren Ringes produziert. Natürliches Gleitmittel, Jim grinste. Natürlich waren Vulkanier auch in diesem Bereich äußerst logisch ausgestattet.  
Spock beobachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen und plötzlich wusste Jim was er tun wollte. Mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen senkte er seinen Kopf und nahm das Organ mit einem Schwung in den Mund. Er beugte sich so tief hinunter, bis er um Spocks Penis schlucken musste und obwohl er einen Würgereflex unterdrücken musste, als der Kopf gegen seinen Gaumen stieß, liebte er jeden Moment davon, während seine Zunge über die seidige Haut glitt.  
Der Vulkanier fühlte nur eine Explosion von Eindrücken in seinem Kopf. Das Bild, wie Jim sich auf ihn herunterbeugte, Die Enge seines Rachens, und Wärme seines Mundes. Spock rammte unwillkürlich seine Hüften nach oben, doch Jim hielt sie mit eisernem Griff auf der Matratze fixiert. Den Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her werfend verlor Spock den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle, als Jim immer wieder die Länge seines Geschlechts in sich aufnahm. Er spürte die Zähne des Captains über die untere Vene seines Penis schaben, „Jim!“ verlor den Verstand, als sich eine Zungenspitze in den Punkt direkt unter den zwei Ringen bohrte, „Jim!“ Er verkrallte die Finger so fest in der Matratze, dass er sie beinahe nicht mehr fühlte, als Jim den Penis in die frische Luft entließ und erst ein und dann beide seiner Eier in seinen Mund sog und daran zu nuckeln begann, „Jim!“ Schließlich gab Jim sie wieder frei und stülpte seine Lippen erneut über sein steinhartes Geschlecht. Spock war heiß und kalt zugleich, er schwitzte, was für einen Vulkanier fast undenkbar ist und wollte zugleich, dass diese Gefühl nie endete. „Jim!“ In diesem Moment saugte Jim hart an seinem Geschlecht, dann umgab er es bis seine Nasenspitze Spocks Schamhaar kitzelte und schluckte unermüdlich.  
Für Spock explodierte in diesem Augenblick die Welt. Ihn packten gleichzeitig Angst vor dem Unbekannten und eine ungeheure Freude, als er sich mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei aufbäumte und in einem überwältigenden Orgasmus seinen Samen in Jims Rachen entleerte um wieder nach hinten zusammenzubrechen. Der Captain schluckte jeden Tropfen, und entließ sein Geschlecht erst nachdem es schon weich wurde mit einem leisen Ploppen.  
Als er lächelnd Spocks Gesicht in beide Hände nahm um ihre Lippen sanft aufeinander drückte, sah er dass die Augen des Vulkaniers mit Tränen gefüllt waren. „Ich liebe dich, Jim, danke.“ brachte der Erste Offizier heraus, bevor er innehielt und vorsichtig an Jim hinunter sah. Er schloss die Augen. „Ich habe deine Bedürfnisse ganz vergessen.“ „Oh nein.“ Jim nahm ihn in den Arm. „Heute warst du zuerst dran, und die Nacht ist noch lange.“ Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch mit den Augen und Spock fühlte schon wieder wie sein Geschlecht bei dem reinen Gedanken unwillkürlich zuckte.  
Auch Jim war das wohl nicht entgangen, denn bewundernd sah er zu wie sich unter nur leichten Streichelbewegungen seinerseits Spocks Penis erneut aus den schwarzen Locken erhob. „Vulkanische Ausdauer!“ sagte er mit einem Grinsen und Spock erklärte in seinem besten Wissenschaftston. „Die Refraktärzeit nach einem Orgasmus beträgt bei einem männlichen Vulkanier durchschnittlich nur zwei Minuten.“ „Und ich dachte immer ich hätte ein gutes Durchhaltevermögen.“ Spock hob darauf nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Jim?“ der Captain sah auf. „Darf ich dich berühren?“ „Aber natürlich Spock.“ Jim lächelte ihn an. „Ich bestehe sogar darauf.“ und das war alle Aufforderung, die Spock benötigte. Er rollte Jim nicht unter sich, wie er es gerne getan hätte, denn er vermutete, dass diese Position für den Captain nicht angenehm wäre, nach seiner Erfahrung, sondern zog er den muskulösen Körper auf sich, sodass Jim auf seinem Bauch saß.  
Dann katalogisierte der Vulkanier jeden Zentimeter des geliebte Körpers mit seinen Händen. Er setzte sich auf und schenkte den Nippeln, der haarlosen Brust und dem Bauchnabel, alle Aufmerksamkeit, die sie verdient hatten.  
„Oh Mr. Spock, sie lernen schnell!“ keuchte der Captain auf ihm und drückte seinen Kopf härter gegen die Brustwarze, die Spock gerade zwischen den Zähnen rollte. Er saugte und leckte, bis sich auch Jim schwer atmend an seinen Körper klammerte und dann legte er den Captain vorsichtig auf den Rücken und kniete sich über seine Knie. Er ließ seine Finger die Seite des Captains hinunter wandern und über die Ausbeulung in Jims Unterwäsche streichen, als der Captain plötzlich zusammenzuckte, und starr wurde.  
Alarmiert hielt Spock sofort inne und stieg von seinem Platz auf dem Captain hinunter. „Jim?...“ fragte er vorsichtig und die Antwort kam etwas verzögert. „Spock, es tut mir leid, ich hab kurz die Augen zu gemacht und schon hab ich es wieder gesehen. Ich...“  
„Jim!“ Spocks tiefer Bariton vibrierte durch seinen ganzen Körper und verzweifelt sah Jim in die tiefen dunklen Augen. „Ich will alles von dir, Spock. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich wieder daran denken würde.“ Der Vulkanier streichelte ihm beruhigend über die Haare. „Jim, wenn du willst höre ich zu jeder Zeit auf, du musst es nur sagen.“ Doch der Captain schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wenn nicht, dann sieh mich an und vertraue mir, so wie ich dir gerade vertraut habe.“  
„Das tue ich.“ antwortete Jim ohne zu überlegen und Spock küsste ihn sanft zur Bestätigung. Dann wanderte sein Mund wieder auf den Schoß des Captains zu. Dieses Mal, jedoch kniete er sich nicht über ihn um seine Position so wenig dominierend wie möglich zu machen.  
Er befreite den Captain vorsichtig von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück und die Erektion, die während dem Zwischenfall ein wenig abgeklungen war, war schon wieder mit voller Stärke zurückgekehrt.  
Der Wissenschaftler in Spock untersuchte das Organ vor sich, der Liebende in ihm bewunderte es. „Faszinierend.“ kommentierte er ihre Unterschiede und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Jim kicherte, jedes Mal wenn er dieses Wort jetzt auf der Brücke hören würde, werde er Schwierigkeiten haben nicht an diese Nacht zu denken. Das Lachen wandelte sich jedoch bald in ein Stöhnen, als Spock die Länge seines Penisses mit der Zunge nachfuhr, den Geschmack testete und den Tropfen Präejakulat deutlich genießend hinunterschluckte. „Dein Geschmack ist sehr angenehm.“ kommentierte er, bevor er die Muskeln seines Rachens entspannte und Jims Penis bis zur Wurzel umgab.  
„Oh, ja Spock“ Stöhnte Jim die Augen fixiert auf den schwarzen Kopf, der sich immer wieder seinem Schoß entgegen senkte. Er verkrallte seine Hände in den seidenweichen Haaren und dann fuhren Spocks Hände an seiner Seite hinunter und schlossen sich in einem harten, aber noch nicht schmerzhaften Griff um seine Pobacken.  
„Oh ja Spock, genau so, Oh ja, härter, Spock.“ Jim brabbelte in Ekstase vor sich hin, doch es war ihm egal.  
Dann jedoch hielt der Vulkanier inne und sah auf, mit einem Ernst, tief in die blauen Augen, die ihm den Verstand rauben konnten. „Jim, würdest du mich penetrieren?“ So merkwürdig Spock es auch ausgedrückt hatte, der Gedanke erregte in Jim nicht Angst, wie er gefürchtet hatte sondern eine weitere Welle von Lust, die seinen Penis zucken ließ. „Bist du sicher?“ fragte er trotzdem. „Ja Jim.“ Und Spock sah ihn mit solch einem Vertrauen an, von dem er sich wieder einmal sicher war, es nicht verdient zu haben.  
Er griff neben sich in den Nachtschrank und drückte Spock eine Flasche Gleitmittel in die Hand. „Verteile das auf mir.“ Spock zögerte keinen Moment. Das Gel wurde schnell flüssig in seinen warmen Händen und er massierte sie vielleicht etwas gründlicher als nötig ein bis Jim wieder schwer atmend unter ihm lag.  
Dann packte der Captain ihn jedoch an den Schultern und drehte ihre Position um. Er spreizte Spocks Beine auseinander und als er den Eingang zu seinem inneren sah, stöhnte er vor Lust auf. Alleine der Gedanke, was gleich passieren würde, machte seine Erektion schmerzhaft. Mit der Entschlossenheit eines Raubtiers beugte er sich nach unten auf sein Opfer und als seine Zungenspitze das erste Mal Spocks privaten Platz berührte, stöhnte der Vulkanier überrascht auf. Er hatte nie geahnt, dass dieser Ort, den er nur als nützlich für die Defäkation angesehen hatte, so empfindlich sein konnte.  
Jim war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Er leckte und saugte unermüdlich und schob seinen Muskel so weit wie möglich in das heiße Loch. Als das nicht genug war, löste er sich, packte Spocks Pobacken in einem zerquetschenden Griff der sicher Abdrücke hinterlassen würde, aber Spock schien das nur noch mehr zu erregen. „Jim!“ war wieder alles, was er sagen konnte, doch die Bitte in diesem einen Wort überhörte der Captain nicht und er war mehr als willig ihr nachzukommen.  
Er fuhr mit drei Fingern zwischen Spocks Lippen und beobachtete mit glänzenden Augen, wie sein Erster Offizier gierig an ihnen saugte. 'Vielleicht könnte ich alleine von diesem Anblick kommen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er die Hand zurückzog und ohne viel Vorbereitung einen Finger bis zum Knöchel in Spock versenkte.  
Der Vulkanier bäumte sich auf, überrascht von dem Ansturm an Sensationen und bemühte sich trotzdem seine Muskeln zu entspannen um seinem Captain die Sache leichter zu machen, der bald einen zweiten, und nach einigen scherenartigen Bewegungen sogar einen dritten Finger einführte. „Jim,“ presste Spock schwer atmend hervor. „Jetzt, bitte! Tu es jetzt!“ und dieses Betteln, war alles was es brauchte um Jim die Vorsicht in den Wind schießen zu lassen. Er brauchte es, Spock brauchte es, er konnte nicht mehr warten.  
Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zog er seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich an Spocks Eingang. Er sah tief in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn mit so viel Liebe und Verlangen fixierten und versenkte seinen Schaft langsam in der Tiefe seines Freundes. Spocks Augenlieder schlossen sich flatternd. Es war ein totales Gefühl der Fülle und nach einem anfänglichen Stechen nicht unangenehm, er wusste allerdings noch nicht wie angenehm, bis Jim sich vorsichtig zu bewegen begann und der Kopf seines Penisses b das erste Mal wenn auch nur leicht gegen seine Prostata stieß.  
Spock sog scharf die Luft ein. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?“ Jim stillte sofort, auch wenn es ihm all seine Beherrschung abverlangte, Aber Spock schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Dieser Punkt, Jim, bitte hör nicht auf.“ Mit einem wissenden Lächeln begann der Captain in langen tiefen Stößen Spock zu durchbohren und dem Blick von absoluter Ekstase nach zu urteilen war Spock genauso weit verloren, wie Jim es war.  
Er legte Spocks Beine über seine Schultern und beugte sich, dank des gelenkigen Vulkaniers, so weit nach vorne, dass er immer wieder seinen Penis versenken konnte, trotzdem Spock atemlos küssen und ihn in einer starken Umarmung an sich drücken. Spock presste sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen Jims Hals und Schulter und knabberte an der Haut, bis Jim sicher einen blauen Fleck davon bekommen würde, doch der Gedanken von Spock markiert zu sein trug nur noch weiter zu seiner Erregung bei. „Ohh Spock, du bist so warm, so eng, ich liebe dich.“ Er positionierte einen besonders gut gezielten Stoß direkt auf Spocks Prostata und der Vulkanier in seinen Armen stöhnte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Jim, bitte, härter!“ Nie hätte der Captain gedacht, dass Spock im Bett betteln würde, dass er überhaupt viele Geräusche von sich geben würde, doch dass er es tat sprach nur von dem großen Vertrauen, dass er in Jim hatte und der Captain musste zugeben, wie es ihn erregte, seinen Freund mit so viel Verlangen zu sehen. „Alles, was du willst!“ keuchte er und erhöhte die Kraft seiner Hüften.  
„Mhh, Jim!“ wimmerte Spock und versuchte durch eigene Bewegung die Reibung an seinem eigenen Penis, der zwischen ihren Bäuchen eingeklemmt war zu vergrößern. Jim erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit noch mehr, das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut hallte durch das Quartier, während er immer wieder in Spock eindrang, und sein Freund nahm sein Geschlecht auf, als wäre es sein angestammter Platz. „Oh Spock, du bist wie für mich geschaffen, Spooock, so eng, oh die Wärme, Spock, ich halte nicht mehr lange durch.“ Das Stöhnen Spocks, verriet ihm, dass es seinem Ersten Offizier nicht anders ging und er zwängte eine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper und schloss sie um das schon ganz feuchte Geschlecht seines Freundes.  
Nach nicht einmal zweimal Pumpen kam Spock mit einem Schrei über seine Hände. Jims Penis rammte sich noch immer in ihn, während die Wellen des Orgasmus seinen Körper erzittern ließen und er sich aufgebraucht an den blonden Mann klammerte. Spocks Orgasmus, seine Kontrolle nur durch ihn brechen zu sehen, brachte auch Jim über den Berg. Mit einigen jetzt unkontrolliert harten Stößen kam er in Spock.  
Der Vulkanier kontrahierte um ihn herum seine Muskel und drückte auch noch den letzten Tropfen seines Samens aus dem Pulsierenden Geschlecht, bevor sie erschöpft auf das Bett zurück fielen. Jim konnte nicht die Willenskraft aufbringen sich aus Spock zu lösen und der Vulkanier war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, das Jims Penis in ihm erzeugte. Liebevoll strich er über die Goldenen Haare und Jim murmelte: „Danke! Ich liebe dich!“ bevor er erschöpft auf Spock einschlief immer noch in seinem Körper vergraben.  
Nichts in der Welt hätte Spock dazu bringen können sich zu bewegen, obwohl das eine sehr unlogische Einstellung war. Er zog die Decke über ihre geschwitzten Körper, überkreuzte seine Beine über Jims Rücken und schlang seine Arme um den Mann seines Herzens. Dann glitt auch er in einen leichten Schlaf und das Letzte was er mit vollem Bewusstsein wahrnahm, war Jims Körper auf seiner Haut, Jims beruhigende Emotionen in seinem Geist und Jims erschlaffter Penis in seinem Inneren.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading my story. Feedback of whatever nature is very welcome - advice and suggestions for improvement included.  
> Please comment!  
> LLAP =)


End file.
